


S-t-r-a-i-g-h-t

by Ellie_xc



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_xc/pseuds/Ellie_xc
Summary: Kageyama Tobio was too focused on his work that he never even considered his sexuality to be anything from what he expected. Straight. S-t-r-a-i-g-h-t.





	1. Chapter 1

 

What was strange was that as Kageyama Tobio typed away at his computer, he hadn't been interrupted. His employees generally waltzed into his office and sat and talked with their boss when they should be checking stock prices or profits. Or as Kunimi Akira and Kindachi Yuutarou SHOULD be doing, calculating percentage increase and decrease over the days. However, as Kageyama sent his seventh email of the day, he was not disturbed by the pair or the boisterous likes of Tanaka Ryunnosuke or Nishinoya Yuu invading his office and scuffing his polished glass desk with their shoes as they reclined on the plush arm chairs and kicked their feet up to relax.

As Kageyama picked up his steaming cup of black coffee that was certainly, Kageyama thought, very much needed, the office phone rang. He answered the phone and said, "Kageyama Tobio"

"Ah Tobio. Very nice to speak to you."

"What is it Kuroo?"

"Very pleasant as usual." Kuroo Tetsurou replied to his business partner.

"Please remind me why you are calling me, I'm guessing it's not a social call."

"Why can't I ring my good friend and have a chat?"

"Because you haven't for months Kuroo. Now what is it that you want."

"Just checking how the stock market is doing. My end is holding up perfectly these past few months. What about you?"

"Let me check." Kageyama put Kuroo on hold as he rang his assistant Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"Tadashi please can you tell Lev and Yaku to come to my office now please."

"Of course sir." Yamaguchi responded. Kageyama returned to his business partner on the phone saying, "My co-workers Lev and Yaku are just coming to discuss this with you. Shall I put you on the big screen?"

"Sure. Everyone wants a look at Tetsuro." Kuroo said with sass. "Shame you can't have me since you're 'straight'."

"I don't like that tone Kuroo. Of course I'm straight."

"You say that likes it's inevitable."

"Lev and Yaku are here now, I'll put you on the screen." Kageyama said as his co-workers Lev Haiba and Yaku Morisuke walked into his office closing the glass door behind them. He hung up on Kuroo and rang him on the screen that hung up opposite to Kageyama's desk. His friend's face appear on the 78" screen. Kuroo was slightly tanned and his jet black hair stood on end. He had a small section that drooped in front of his face that can only be imagined to be highly annoying. He cleared his throat as a broad smile spread on his face. "Kageyama I see hasn't changed in a while."

"It has only been a week since you last saw me Kuroo."

"A lot can happen in a week."

"This is Lev and Yaku, they are in charge of the stock market here."

"Yes I remember them from High School. I still see Lev is as tall as ever. Kags is catching up though Lev." Kuroo said smirking.

"Kuroo can we please focus for two seconds?" Kageyama said with a hint of frustration.

"Yes sir." Kuroo sniggered, straightening up his skinny black tie. "So, how is it going then Yaku?"

"Well Kuroo sir, stock's seem to have risen which is good. No decrease or loss. Profit has been made." Yaku said flicking his finger up as he scrolled through the information on his tablet.

"Yaku, Yaku. I don't care for such formalities. I'm not like Tobio here." Kuroo winked at Kageyama who had furrowed his brow.

"Is that satisfactory for you Kuroo?" Kageyama said folding his arms across his chest.

"More than enough thank you. Lev, you might want to watch out for old Kags here. He seems to have shot up after High School."

"I was tall in High School Kuroo, now I must be going but be sure to check in next week."

"Of course. Bye for now." Kuroo's face disappeared from the screen as Kageyama sat down heavily on his swivel chair. He ran his fingers through his hair and wiped his eyes and cracked his knuckles

"Everything okay boss?" Yaku said still standing in front of Kageyama's desk beside Lev.

"Of course. You may go. Please send in Yamaguchi." Kageyama said as he pulled himself closer to the desk. Lev and Yaku left in silence and moments later, in came the small freckled man who goes by the name Yamaguchi.

"You wanted to see me?" He said blushing slightly.

"Yes. I was just wondering where is everybody? Normally as you know many people come in out of here annoyingly regularly." Kageyama said with a chuckle.

"There are some new employees arriving today. Daichi and Suga requested to show them round. It was in email I forwarded to you sir."

"Of course, sorry Yamaguchi. I've been a bit preoccupied. What with this deal with Tsukishima Properties, I've been a bit busy."

"There's no need to stress over that deal sir, Kei has known you for years, since High School if I remember correctly."

"My worry is not with me, it's with Kuroo. The slimy bastard has managed to wangle many of my deals over to him."

"Kei has full trust in you Kageyama. I'm sure you'll get the deal. I can put in a good word if you want." Yamaguchi said with a wink.

"Thank you Yamaguchi but this should be sorted out through business rather than personal. However it was good of you to suggest. I'm just worried that their history that Kei will go with Kuroo. They certainly had some fun when they were together. I remember they used to do it in the office all the time. Kuroo didn't hesitate to spare the details."

Yamaguchi shuffled from one foot to the other awkwardly as Kageyama talked about his fiancé with another man. "That was in the past. They didn't end on good terms so I hear. I doubt Kei will choose him over you."

"Thank you Yamaguchi. That's all." Kageyama looked down and shuffled some papers on his desk and began to type his eighth email of the day as Yamaguchi turned to leave.

A few hours later, and undoubtedly dozens of black coffees, Kageyama looked at the clock on his computer screen. '2:28'. Kageyama had worked no stop for 8 hours and hadn't eaten once. He got up and stretched his legs. He walked to the corner of the office where the two walls of windows connected and looked out into the town. It was mid - afternoon so the streets weren't as full as morning or evening but Kageyama was still fascinated with the city beyond him. As he stood there for a short while, he saw emergency services fly round the roads and into the distance. Kageyama watched each one until they were a tiny dot of blue light. After some time, the door to Kageyama's office swung open and Daichi Sawamura and Sugawara Koushi walked in with two new faces. Kageyama turned and pulled his hands behind his back and held them there as he studied the faces of the new people. "Kageyama, this is Hinata Shouyou and Yachi Hitoka. They are new here and we thought you'd like to meet them." Suga said as he pushed Hinata and Yachi further into the room. Kageyama walked towards the newcomers and shook their hands.

"Welcome to Kageyama Tobio Industries. May I have a word with you two." Kageyama welcomed Hinata and Yachi and asked Suga and Dachi to speak with him.

"What do they do here?" Kageyama asked in a hushed tone as the fresh employees looked around the desk. He caught Hinata looking at him but the gingered haired man looked away quickly. Kageyama furrowed his brow once more but brought his eye away from the smaller man and back to Daichi and Suga.

"They are going to be investigators. We needed new ones as Aone left to start his rival company and Yamamoto moved countries so." Suga said.

"Indeed. Tanaka took that break up hard as I remember. Do you have their resumes?" Kageyama asked curiously.

"Poor Tanaka. We do have the resumes, why?" Daichi questioned hesitantly.

"I just getting a scope on my new workers. I recognise the man as well."

"You'll be surprised as to who is his boss. You'll never guess. We'll get you them later." Suga replied.

"Perfect. If you're sure these are the right people for the job, then I trust your judgments." Kageyama said sitting back at his desk. He looked at the computer screen noticing 7 new emails had just arrived. He sighed to himself and opened the first one. It read:

_Tobio,_

_Lunch tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 11:30._

_Iwaizumi_

Suga and Daichi waited patiently in front of Kageyama's desk with the new workers. Kageyama closed the email and looked up realising that they were still there. "Oh right, sorry. I just go distracted. You may go." Suga glanced at Daichi and asked after a pause, "Kageyama." Kageyama looked up. "We were wondering if you would mentor them because they are new and have no experience here."

"My apologies Suga but I am a very busy man I cannot waste time on playing teacher." As Kageyama said this, his office door swung open once again and in walked Lev for the second time that day.

"How about they shadow you instead? You won't have to do anything with them and they'll stay out of your way."

"Sounds like a plan." Daichi chipped in.

"This is why I need you two in this company. I'm afraid if you leave my hair'll go grey." Kageyama said with a smile. Suga exhaled heavily with relief.

"Tobio you're only 23 that's very unlikely."

"Don't say that to Tsukishima if you ever see him. He'll go mad at you. Almost bit my head off when I said that it was unlikely for Yamaguchi's teeth to fall out if he didn't brush his teeth for a week. High School Tsukishima was scary." Kageyama chuckled at the memory. "They can shadow me for a week. After that, they should be capable to fend for themselves."

"Yachi can shadow me. I was an investigator before I specialized in the stock market. Me and Yachi actually know each other. She took a gap year after university so we fell out of contact." Lev chirped in from the back of the room.

"Sounds perfect Lev. Great timing as usual." Kageyama said cheerfully. 'One less to babysit.'Kageyama thought.

"Well I wasn't a middle blocker for any old reason." Lev laughed. Yachi beamed at him in delight. Kageyama thought it was nice that she knew someone in the company already; however, Hinata did not.

"You can all go now. Hinata you're day ends in a few hours so for then pull up a chair and just watch me." Hinata smiled a small smile and pulled on the plush arm chairs round to sit just behind Kageyama. Suga, Daichi, Yachi and Lev all left the room while a small click of the glass door as it fixed back into the socket. Kageyama looked onto Hinata to summon him to shadow him,

"I'll show you how to access the list of potential investors and how to contact them. Most of the men are friends of mine but for now, until you are more acquainted with everybody, try and be more professional than I am." Kageyama said to Hinata not taking his gaze from the computer screen. He noticed in the reflection of the screen that Hinata's eyes were huge. As big as golf balls. And he wasn't looking at the screen. He was looking at Kageyama and seemed fixated on studying every line and crevice on Kageyama's face. Kageyama shuffled in his chair to try and shake of Hinata's gaze and luckily for him it worked. Hinata turned his eyes to the computer screen where he watched Kageyama load up the database in which he would be working on.

After a few hours of Kageyama showing Hinata the ropes of the company, it was five o'clock. Kageyama noticed the time and said, "You can go now."

"Hmmm?" Hinata replied concentrating on the words and numbers on the screen.

"It's five o'clock the end of your day." Kageyama clarified.

"Oh right.Okay." Hinata shifted in his chair as he cleared his throat. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's alright. You didn't bother me so it was no trouble." Kageyama said as he pushed his chair out to stand up. He held out his hand for Hinata to shake. He took it and shook it vigorously. Kageyama was a little startled at the strength of the trainee and chuckled slightly. "Be back here at eight sharp. If you're late once, that can be forgiven but twice and that'll be coffee duty for the whole office." Kageyama said in a light-hearted tone.

"I won't be late sir." Hinata said brightly.

"There's no need for such formalities Hinata." Kageyama said, smiling and remembering what Iwaizumi had said earlier. "It's Kageyama to you now."

"Okay s- Kageyama." Hinata said blushing. Kageyama smiled and opened the door for Hinata. "Thank you."

"Goodnight." Kageyama said, hand on the side of the door.

"Goodnight." Hinata replied turning and heading for the elevator. He clutched his notepad and phone tightly to his chest as he walked to the lift. Kageyama closed the door and sat down on swivel chair. Lunch with Iwaizumi tomorrow. Kageyama wrote on a sticky note that he stuck on the other side of his computer next to his mouse.

Kageyama opened and responded to many emails until the clock ticked onto the nineteenth hour of the day and Suga walked into his office. "Here's the resumes and the id's. You better be going home shortly after I do." His friend said holding Daichi's hand and placing the papers on Kageyama's desk

"Of course." Kageyama said, too focused on the email at hand. Suga looked at Daichi and said,

"Come out with us Tobio. We're meeting Noya and Tanaka. Asahi said he might be there. I know Yamaguchi is bringing Kei and I think Matsukawa and Hanamaki are going to be there as well which means Iwaizumi and Oikawa will be too." Daichi said reeling off the names on his fingers.

"Oh good. Oikawa can annoy me even more than he does by existing."

"Tobio, you went to his wedding and I know Iwaizumi wanted you there. Oikawa must have been okay with you being there otherwise he would have stood up to him." Suga added.

"I'll pass thanks." Kageyama said dismissively. Suga rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Suit yourself but you better go home soon or I'll sabotage the deal with Kei." Suga said.

"I'll go home soon Suga. Go and enjoy yourselves. Goodnight." Kageyama said stifling a yawn.

"Fine but if I see bags under your eyes then you know what happens if I do."

"Kuroo wouldn't try it on me again. I punched him in the face the last time he tried to get me in bed. Why can't people see I'm straight?" Kageyama said laughing. Suga huffed but turned on his heel and walked out of the room with Daichi saying goodnight simultaneously.

Kageyama finished the last emails of the day as the clock ticked onto 11:15. He closed his laptop and put it in his laptop bag. The resumes sat on Kageyama's desk and as he reached over to his phone to ring his driver, Kageyama noticed them and picked them up. He flipped through Yachi's resume which included high grades which Kageyama was very please about. He was also happy to see one of his managers from Karasuno High within his work force. Kageyama opened Hinata's portfolio and read through it. He looked at the picture that was attached to the papers and looked at the photo with great concentration. There was a second photo, a smaller one. As soon as Kageyama saw the smaller photo, he immediately recognised Hinata. He was his former wing spiker - I mean one of Karasuno's spikers. Kageyama stared for a few minutes at both photos and compared them. He decided Hinata had changed quite considerably and he hated to admit that Hinata looked quite attractive. He remembered their crazy quick they used to do that freaked out the opponents and their team equally. He remembered his sets used to go directed into Hinata's hand and then directly onto the other side. He remembered the fight he had with Hinata... he remembered every line of Hinata's face and his body inside out. They used to be so close...  
Placing the papers into a desk draw, he rang his driver to pick him up from the offices as he switched of the light as he left the room. The elevator came shortly after Kageyama had called for it. The lift music played as the glass shuttle dropped gradually to the ground floor. He stepped out to be met with his driver who took his bag and overcoat. It was summer so there was no need to wear the coat since he was already wearing his suit jacket. Kageyama sat in the luxurious limo and the car pulled away from the offices.

* * *

 

His penthouse was only a short drive away and since it was fair late at night, the traffic wasn't bad so the car cruised through the city to his building. Kageyama's driver parked the limo outside of the lobby and opened the door for his employer. Kageyama took his bag and coat and made his way into the building - walking slowly through the revolving doors. "Good evening sir." His receptionist Shimizu Kiyoko called to him as he passed.

"Good evening Kiyoko. Have you had a good night?" Kageyama asked friendly.

"Yes thank you sir, and you?" She replied.

"Busy." Kageyama smiled and entered the lift. It took him up to the one-hundred-and-thirty-third floor where is penthouse stood at the top of the building. He stepped out into his apartment after taking off his shoes and found that, as usual, the apartment was very dim lit from the lights of the surrounding buildings and the traffic below. He flipped on some low light and placed his belongings on one of the black marble counter tops of his kitchen. He turned on the under-lighting under the cabinets that lit up the counters. He washed his hands and took of his suit jacket and walked into his room. The bed was red satin and at the head of the bed was a mountain of satin cushions. He ascended up the single step that was before the bed and sat down on the soft mattress. It caved under Kageyama's weight and provided a soft and comfortable seat. Kageyama removed his tie and headed to his en-suite which was all marble and occasionally reflected the light from the lights overhead. The en-suite held a double sink and a double shower. It had a Jacuzzi bath and a toilet that flushed automatically. Kageyama stripped his clothes of lazily and left them on the floor as he stepped through the glass door and into the shower. The shower heated up quickly and the hot water splashed against Kageyama's naked, exhausted body. He let the water run over his head as he washed his body with Versace body wash and shampooed his silky black hair with a vanilla scented substance.

Kageyama stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fresh white towel round his waist. He picked up his littered clothes and put them in a hanging bag for dirty laundry. Kageyama walked back into his bedroom when the phone rang. The clock read 00:13 when Kageyama glanced at it, startled at who would be calling this late at night. "Hello." Kageyama said through the phone.

"Sir, my apologies if you were sleeping but Suga and Noya are coming up to you now."

"I wasn't sleeping, thank you Kiyoko. Goodnight." He hung up after Kiyoko had said goodnight and walked to the elevator as he heard it ding. There was Suga carrying a very drunk Noya. He was laughing hysterically and very loudly. Kageyama laughed at the sight and rushed to help Suga.

"Thanks," Suga said, puffing. "He got carried away after the first shot. Body shots, off Asahi might I add. Daichi is drunk out of his mind. So is Oikawa. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left after Yamaguchi got drunk and Iwaizumi managed to haul Oikawa back home. Tanaka holds his alcohol very well the lucky bastard but unfortunately I was left with taking everybody home. Noya, then Asahi , then Daichi."

"This is home for Nishinoya?" Kageyama asked as he lay Noya on his white couch.

"I didn't have their key. I thought you would be home alone so you could accommodate. You never have company so." Suga added.

"Well you were right. But why me, why couldn't you take him to yours, Asahi better not be staying as well."

"Let me ask you Kageyama, how do you suppose I look after three drunk gay men. One who is way out of his mind drunk and hyper, one who is like 4 foot taller than me and one who is my husband who wants to fuck every time he gets drunk." Suga asked grabbing a bucket from a cupboard and placing it on the floor next to Noya's head. "Asahi's staying with me and Daichi. Just like high school, expect I'd been cleaning up knocked over water cups instead of puke and possibly even cum if Daichi has his way."

"Touche." Kageyama said laughing and crossing him arms over his chest. Nishinoya rolled over to face outwards and pulled down Kageyama's towel. It dropped down and everything was revealed. Kageyama cursed loudly and picked up the towel and fastened it back round his waist. Nishinoya laughed and said, "HOLY SHIT KAGEYAMA! IT'S SO BIG! IT'S BIGGER THAN ASAHI'S!" Suga stared astonishingly. He had never seen Kageyama's junk and he was amazed at the size.

"Err... Kageyama I didn't realise you were hiding something that big."Suga said, his eyes huge. Kageyama blushed bright red and Suga could tell even in the low light. "Don't be embarrassed Tobio, THAT is something to be proud of." Suga pointed at Kageyama's towel and Kageyama turned and made his way to his bedroom.

"You can go now Suga." Kageyama called back.

"I don't think I want to." Suga replied still shocked.

"Go Suga, your HUSBAND is drunk out of his mind and wants to fuck when he's drunk isn't that right?"

"Sure...sure." Suga stumbled.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Kageyama sniggered.

"I've got to tell the guys." Suga confirmed loudly.

"Don't make it gay Suga." Kageyama walked back into the room with grey jogging bottoms on. Suga sighed as he saw Kageyama had covered up.

"Have you eaten Kageyama?"

"Of course I have." Kageyama lied. Suga tilted his head knowing Kageyama was lying. "Okay so maybe I missed a meal or two."

"Tobio Kageyama you must eat." Suga said turning is tone to stern.

"I've been busy."

"I'll bring you something to eat tomorrow. I'm not having you not eating. Especially as it is you we're talking about. You're as thin as a stick already."

"I'm going to lunch with Iwaizumi tomorrow, so I'll eat then."

"You better, I might bring some leftovers for you to reheat later."

"Okay thanks Mom." Kageyama joked. "Goodbye." Kageyama lead Suga to the elevator and sent him downstairs. "Goodbye"

Nishinoya had fallen asleep on the couch and was drooling. He muttered something that Kageyama couldn't make out but was pretty sure Noya wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Kageyama turned off the lights and closed his bedroom door behind him. He lay under the red satin covers and checked a few emails on his phone. He texted Suga to make sure he was home safely, but got no reply, so Kageyama just presumed that Suga and Daichi were having their 'fun' time. He switched off the lights and lay staring into the darkness for a little while just thinking of Suga and Noya's faces when they saw Kageyama's dick. Kageyama smirked into the night as he shuffled further under the soft, thin covers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama goes on a lunch date with Iwaizumi and Oikawa

 

 

Kageyama woke to the sound of the continuous annoying beep of the alarm clock that rested on the bedside table. He rubbed is eyes as he fumbled around for the snooze button. Finally after moments of the ear splitting sound, Kageyama hit the small button on the top of the clock and he was met with silence. The red satin covers of his king-sized bed had bunched up and splayed across the memory foam mattress messily. Kageyama sat up, his ruffled black hair flopped in every which way. He removed the covers from his body and stood up. His toes curled under the rug as he stretched is arms and back after his sleep. It was five am so Kageyama left his room and headed to the kitchen. He pulled open the drawers and cabinets noisily forgetting that he had a guest passed out on his couch. Kageyama began eating his breakfast reading the news paper that he had put on his counter every morning by the late night worker downstairs.

As Kageyama cleared away the cereal box and juice carton, also putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, Nishinoya stirred on the couch. He sat up and looked around, confused. Kageyama jumped as he saw his friend sat on the couch. "Where am I?" Nishinoya said sleepily.

"You're at my place, Noya." Kageyama replied chuckling.

"Why?" Noya stood up and walked over to lean on the counter top.

"Police dropped you off at my place since we hooked up last night. They presumed that we were together." Kageyama said slyly.

"Fuck."

"You were great baby." Kageyama winked.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckkkk. This can't be happening." Noya sat down on one of the bar stools and shoved his face in his hands. "What about Asahi? I love him." Noya looked up and Kageyama saw tears line Nishinoya's face. He laughed. "What the hell?! Why are you laughing?" Noya yelled at him.

"We didn't hook up, but I'm sure you wanted to after you pulled my towel down." Kageyama said through his laughter.

"What?!"

"We didn't hook up Noya. Suga brought you to my place because you were drunk and I just came out of the shower so I was in a towel and you pulled it down. You and Suga saw everything. Can't say you weren't impressed." Kageyama walked back into his bedroom and Noya followed.

"You bastard." Noya spat.

"Language Noya." Kageyama joked.

"I thought I cheated on Asahi! Fuck you!"

"I'm straight I thought you would have realised that we didn't hook up."

"Straight my ass. Nobody who is straight has a dick that big."

"I thought you couldn't remember anything." Kageyama said as he pulled on a crisp white shirt and straightened another thin black tie around his neck. He pulled up some black slacks as he said, "You were incredibly drunk and I'm sure if Asahi was with you, you would have fucked right in front of me and Suga."

"That dick is never going to be forgotten. I'm sure Suga won't be able to forget either." Noya leant against the door frame as Kageyama reappeared from around the corner. Kageyama combed his hair slightly and sprayed designer aftershave over his body finally picking out a fresh suit jacket and slugging it over his shoulder and swaggered past Noya and back into the main room. He shrugged on his jacket and bundled his phone, keys and wallet into various pockets in the lining of his jacket. "Thank you Noya, but please keep your gay for Asahi." Kageyama sniggered.

"Hey! I've grown you know. I'm not as small as High School Tobio I can and will fight you if necessary." Noya pulled out his fits and punched the air.

"True, but you're no where near as tall as me. Please make yourself at home, but beware my housemaid comes at 8 so you will need to be dressed appropriately for then.

"Male or female?" Noya asked cheekily.

"Female." Kageyama smiled. "Help yourself to food and drink but I want you out by noon. Since it's half-five, you have plenty of time to eat." He picked up his briefcase and laptop and slipped on his shoes at the entrance of the lift. He called the elevator and waited patiently. Noya hummed to himself quietly as he poured himself cereal. The elevator dinged and Kageyama stepped into the lift. "Bye Noya."

"Bye Kageyama." Nishinoya replied, shoveling a spoonful of cereal and milk into his mouth whilst using his phone.

Kageyama's driver was already waiting outside as the lift music slowly quietened as the doors closed and Kageyama walked closer to the revolving doors. Kiyoko bade him a good morning and smiled sweetly. Kageyama responded with his usual good etiquette and made his way outside. His driver took his bags and placed them in the limo and held the door open for his employer to enter.

After a short drive, they arrived at the office and Kageyama grabbed his bags and entered the office. It was early in the morning so no other employee was at the office, so Kageyama unlocked the building and switched on all the lights. If Kageyama could live in his office, he would as he leaves the office late at night and is back by 6:00 the following morning. He turned the key in the elevator to activate it and it kick started. He heard the low hum of the lift as the mechanics and electrically appliances began to work. The stepped into the glass elevator and made his way up to the top of the building. He watched the city as the lift shot upwards and saw the lights light up as the journey continued.

Eventually Kageyama reached the top floor and walked through the floor where his office was, turning on the automatic lights as he strode to his private space. He used a third key to unlock his office and pushed open the door, activating the lights in that room also. He placed his laptop and briefcase on the desk and walked back through the floor to the kitchen were he made himself a large cup of coffee and cooked some toast in the toaster. Once the toast had popped up from the heated metal bars in the toaster, Kageyama brought his coffee and toast to his office and set them down beside his laptop case. He unzipped his laptop and took out files and documents from his briefcase before placing the bags on the floor beside his feet. As his laptop screen flickered into life, Kageyama took a bite from the buttery toast and typed in his very unusual password and logged onto the computer. Whilst watching the news, Kageyama finished his breakfast part 2 and drank his coffee.

After a little while of relaxation, Kageyama brought his plate and mug to the kitchen where he washed them up in the sink that was next to the fridge. On his way back to his office, he met some workers who had started their work early. Kageyama admired that type of people because he thought, that if you want success, devotion and hard work is the key. He muttered good morning to them as he passed and he was returned with either a simple nod of the head or good morning. Kageyama sat at his office quietly typing away until 7:55 came and he went downstairs to meet Hinata. He left his office and took the elevator back downstairs. As the lift reached the ground floor, he was met with the ginger haired man going up. "Oh good. I was coming down to greet you. Let's go up." Kageyama clicked the button to the top floor and as the glass doors closed, he turned to Hinata and said, "I'm glad you are here," Kageyama stretched out his arm so he could read his watch, "two minutes before 8:00. I wouldn't have been best pleased if you were late on your first official day. I have some work for you to complete today but unfortunately today is a very busy day for me so you will have to ask for assistance from other workers. I'm sure Suga or Daichi wouldn't mind offering some help. Needless to say, I don't want you depending on others for your success. Here at Tobio Kageyama Industries, I try to make all my employees as independent as possible." Hinata gawped around as the glass lift shot up to the top floor. "Hinata?"

"Yes, sorry I was just distracted. I've never seen the city like this before." Hinata said turning his attention to the black haired man. Kageyama smiled,

"It is quite beautiful, especially at night. I've seen it so many times it's become a permanent image in my mind." They reached the top floor and as the doors opened to allow them to leave, Kageyama and Hinata were greeted with a familiar bright smiling face of Lev Haiba.

"Good morning. Kageyama, I was wondering whether I could mentor both Yachi and Hinata. Yachi has managed to get the hang of things and I believe it would be good for Hinata to make a friend that wasn't so intimidating and tall." Lev said cheerfully. Kageyama stepped out of the lift followed by Hinata who trailed in his wake as they walked to Kageyama's office.

"And you're more suited to the job since you're smaller than me." Kageyama,A replied sarcastically.  
   "I meant Yachi but I wouldn't mind making friends with Hinata. I can certainly provide the less intimating aspect."  
   "Intimidating is crucial for this line of work, but that does sound like a plan. Thank you. You may go Lev. I'll send Hinata across to you once I'm done with him here." Kageyama replied turning just before the door. Lev turned and left giving a thumbs up to an awaiting Yachi. Kageyama led Hinata into his office and told him to look over his shoulder at the computer. "All you need to do today, is copy the information from this database to a new one. Aone - the man who you replaced - had a very strange filing system. I'm sure you can sort the information into suitable categories and name the folder accordingly. That is all." Kageyama said. He showed Hinata how to access the database once more and then sent him over to Lev.

Kageyama worked continuously until 11:30 when Yamaguchi entered his office and announced that Iwaizumi Haijime was downstairs and waiting with a car. Kageyama closed the lid of his computer and straightening his tie and putting his phone, wallet and keys back into his pockets, walked out of his offices and down to the floor below.

Iwaizumi stood leant against the receptionist's desk talking with the girl who sat there, red in the face. "Iwaizumi," Kageyama called as he left the lift. "Nice of you to bring a car."

"It was no trouble. Oikawa said he'll meet us there." Iwaizumi responded with a husky voice.

"Rough night?" Kageyama said as he walked side by side with Iwaizumi out of the building.

"Who told you?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Suga brought Nishinoya to my place and he told me all about it. Why is Oikawa coming anyway?"

"It was mad let me tell you. Oikawa was ridiculous to control and all he wanted to do was to fuck. He wanted to come to lunch, I tried to persuade him otherwise but he said he wanted to see 'his good friend Tobio'."

"Sounds like Daichi. Suga told me that all he wants to do is to rip his clothes off and suck Suga off. Sounds disgusting to me but that's me." Kageyama said as he clambered into the back of the Bentley. "Oikawa only wants to see me so he had annoy me."

"It's not disgusting when you're doing it, but don't worry I won't share. The words feel like sick when they come out of my mouth. And about Oikawa, he admires you. But don't tell him I told you. He says your volleyball in High School was amazing, 'completely astounding', were is exact words in fact."

"Oh yeah, I remember. My school beat your team. What was it Oikawa said, I can't remember but it didn't make you win anyway. Oh no, it was 'I'm proud of you all.' Or something along those lines." Iwaizumi blushed as he remembered the saying Oikawa used to say before the start of each match.

"Don't remind me. It worked though. Until you beat us. Lucky win though. Luck rather than skill."

"Excuse me, that was class volleyball."

"From my team yes, your's on the other hand, was a shamble."

"You're such a sore loser." Kageyama said as the car pulled up to the restaurant. Both men climbed out of the car and entered the restaurant where Oikawa was already sat in a small booth by the window.

"Tobio!" Oikawa said excitedly.

"Tooru." Responded Kageyama bluntly.

"Polite as ever I see." Oikawa said sarcastically. "Hey babe." Iwaizumi shuffled next to his husband and picked up the menu. "So what's today's meeting about?"

"I have no idea." Kageyama said scanning through the menu. He noticed his favourite dish and smiled happily.

"Iwaizumi?" Oikawa asked switching is glance to and from the dark haired men.

"Business." Iwaizumi replied too focused on the choices of food.

"I think we should order, then we can talk." Kageyama said folding up his menu after picking Edomae Sushi and a single malt whiskey. They told their orders to a very pretty waitress whose skirt was incredibly short and who's breasts were protruding from the top of her white blouse. Kageyama looked her up and down and bit his lip. He winked at her as she walked away an stole a glance at her ass as she swayed her hips.

"Tobio." Oikawa said, bringing Kageyama's attention to the two men in front of him. "I know you were staring at that lady, but I'm offended that you don't look at us that way." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and shook his head in shame.

"That's because I'm not gay." Kageyama responded sternly. "Can we discuss what we were supposed to please Iwaizumi?"

They talked for a while and as they ate their meal they finished their business talk and began to talk about things that good friends do. Kageyama had been surrounded by very many gay men for years and had heard about their sex lives in great detail but had always wondered HOW they did it, so curiosity took the better of him and as he finished his mouthful, he asked the men in front, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Iwaizumi asked taking a sip from his whiskey.

"Sex." Kageyama replied. Iwaizumi choked on his drink as Kageyama said this. Oikawa chuckled and patted his husband on the back.

"Tobio, it's quite simple." Oikawa said. "I won't spare you the details because you are an adult and as adults we have mature conversations so here it is. One is dom - dominate - and one is sub - submissive."

"That's the same with straight people." Kageyama added.

"Yes I know," Oikawa said dismissively. "Anyway, in our case, Iwa-chan is dom, which I hate to admit, and I'm sub. Normally I bottom although I prefer topping."

"You're awful at topping Shittykawa." Iwaizumi said, spooning some salted rice into his mouth.

"Mean Iwa-chan! Anyway, so then you either have legs over the other's shoulders and then penetrate that way, or you flip and go face down. Iwaizumi's favourite is when I'm face down." Oikawa then leaned closer to Kageyama and whispered, "He thinks he has more control." Iwaizumi still overheard and chipped in,

"I do. You always scream so loudly Makki and Matsun always ask in the morning was I beating you with a stick and they live underneath us." Kageyama laughed slightly, but was still revolted at his two friends.

"Be quite Iwa-chan." Oikawa said with a wave of his hand. He took a sip of his wine and resumed, "So that's how you do it. Sometimes Iwa-chan gets rope and belts but only a special occasions." Iwaizumi turned a bright shade of red and Kageyama choked on his food. He was prepared for the last sentence the annoying brunette had said. "Why do you ask anything Tobio?"

"Well I'm surrounded by gays everyday. You can't blame me for being curious." Kageyama finished his whiskey and his food and sat back against the leather booth.

"I'm hoping you will finally see that our way is the best way soon Tobio." Oikawa said, kissing his husband on the cheek forcing Iwaizumi's cheeks to spark redder if that was even possible. Kageyama rolled his eyes and dabbed the corners of his mouth the a napkin.

The men finished eating, paid the bill and left the restaurant. Camera's flashed as they exited the building and Oikawa grinned. "Paparazzi!" Delighted Oikawa. "Let's give them something to talk about Iwa-chan."

"You know I don't like doing it in public Tooru." Iwaizumi hissed.

"Please just one kiss." Oikawa pleaded. Oikawa whispered something into Iwaizumi's ear that Kageyama couldn't hear but he imagined it to be a promise for that night since Iwaizumi's face returned to the bright scarlet and rolled his eyes as he let Oikawa tug at his tie and bring him into a kiss. It wasn't sloppy which Kageyama thanked the heavens but he couldn't help feeling awkward about the situation. He remembered the waitress from earlier so he rushed back inside and found the girl. "Hi, I'm- "

"Tobio Kageyama, I know." The girl said.

"How did you know?" Kageyama asked naively.

"You're like one of the most successful business men in Japan, I think everyone knows who you are." She said shyly looking at her feet.

"I'm sure your more famous than me, especially with a face as pretty as yours." Kageyama flirted. "This is my number, don't hesitate to call." Kageyama took out a small business that had gold writing on it. He winked at the waitress as he left the restaurant. Cameras continued to flash until the car had left the area and they were making their way back to Kageyama's building.

As the elevator reached the top floor of one of the Tobio Kageyama Industries buildings, Kageyama noticed a grey haired man perched on the arm of one of the arm chairs in his office. As he approached his office, Suga opened the door and smiled. "Kageyama! You're back finally." Kageyama walked in and sat down on his swivel chair, pulling himself closer to the desk and opening the screen of his laptop. "I just wanted to talk to you about Nishinoya and Daichi. I'm guessing you already know that they aren't going to be in today."

"I figured that since it's already half-two and Noya hasn't been bouncing around my office hyped up on caffeine at 9am." Kageyama replied, responding to emails with quick typing and spellcheck.

"I hope you won't like fire them or something." Suga said nervously.

"Of course not. We've been over this. I don't care, they're my friends and friends have benefits especially when it comes to flaking on work because they're hung over." Kageyama said laughing and looking up briefly from his computer screen. Suga let out a huge sigh of relief and wiped his brow. He turned to leave and as the glass door almost shut, Suga opened it slightly and said, "I will never forget that sight I saw last night Kags."

"That's what Noya said." Kageyama said with a smirk on his face. Suga left his office only to return hours later when he was supposed to go home.

"Have you eaten Tobio?" Suga asked peering round the corner of the door.

"Yes, I went to lunch with Iwaizumi and Oikawa." Replied Kageyama shortly.

"You went to lunch with Oikawa voluntarily!?"Suga sounded shocked.

"No, he was already there."

"Nevermind. Noya put some food in your freezer for you to reheat when you're hungry. Goodnight."

"Thank you, goodnight."

The clock ticked onto 00:00 by the time Kageyama had finished all his work, locked up and switched off all the lights. He opened the push door that lead to the outside and hopped into his awaiting limo.

Kageyama's car pulled up outside his building. Kageyama unlocked the lift so he could go up to his apartment. He arrived in his penthouse and taking off his shoes, he switched on the lights at a dim setting. He laid his bags on the counter top like every night and shrugged off his suit jacket and yanked out his tie which he threw on the bed and walked back into the main room. Kageyama noticed that on the fridge stuck on by adhesive tape was a note in scrawny handwriting which read,

_Thanks Kags. You're ice cream is really good - please tell me where you got it from._

_Noya_

Kageyama chuckled to himself at the note and sent Nishinoya a quick text about the ice-cream and where he could get it from. He got an excited text of thank you in capital letters and multiple exclamation marks. He walked over to the wall of windows and looked out into the city that was lit up with bright lights.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata shows up at Kageyama much to his surprise.

 

 

 

After a few minutes of Kageyama looking out into the city, the phone rang. He used his voice to answer the phone and he heard his receptionist's voice over the phone. "Sir, there is a young man here for you. He says his name is Shoyo Hinata? He says he needs to talk to you, it's important apparently." Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose and replied,

   "I'm coming down." He hung up and shoved his feet in his shoes as he called the lift and made his way to the lobby.

   As soon as Kageyama left the lift, he noticed Hinata gazing at the grandeur of the building. "It's amazing isn't it?" Kageyama said walking a little closer to Hinata.

   "Definitely." Hinata agreed gawping at the chandelier that hung from the up-most ceiling. Kageyama watched Hinata look around and smiled to himself at how excited he was at how many windows there were. Hinata was wearing black slacks accompanied with a pale blue shirt that tucked in at the waist. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow which made his arms tense. Kageyama noticed this and was met with a feeling that he hadn't felt towards a man before. Kageyama cleared his throat and said, "You wanted to talk?"

   "Oh yeah, sorry. I was just hoping I could run a few things by you. Lev said he didn't know either so I'm sure I'm just fussing around with necessary things but I was hoping you could enlighten me?"

   "Nothing is unnecessary. Come upstairs with me. I'll make some food then we can talk." Kageyama said. He turned on his heel as Hinata said,

   "Thank you Kageyama." They stood in the elevator for only a short while while it rocketed up to the top floor. As the doors opened, so did Hinata's mouth. He gawped once more at the sight of everything. The polished surfaces. The magnificence of the decor. He was astounded at how expensive he imagined everything to be considering the appearance and condition of Kageyama's penthouse.

   "Welcome." Kageyama said. He removed his shoes and Hinata did also without question. His mother had taught him that when he was young. "Please sit." Kageyama beckoned for Hinata to sit at the bar stools while Kageyama chopped vegetables for a stir fry.

   "Isn't it too late for that much alcohol?" Hinata asked as Kageyama added a generous amount of vodka to the mixture as it fried off on the hob. The steam rose up to the ceiling creating a funnel in which Kageyama tried to communicate to Hinata through. In defeat, Kageyama moved the wok to another hob so he could see and speak to Hinata. _His smile is so hot._ Kageyama thought. _What the fuck Tobio! You're straight, stop it._ Kageyama dished up the meal onto two plates and sat beside Hinata as he logged onto his laptop.

   "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Asked Kageyama as he poured himself and Hinata a glass of red wine.

   "It was just something about sorting the documents into numerical order depending on the importance. Wikipedia said that was possible but I'm not sure how to do it." Hinata said as he scooped another mouthful of vegetables onto his fork and into his mouth.

   "I can show you how to do that. It is nice to have someone for once who orders things accordingly and easily to find." Kageyama smiled as he opened up the database and showed Hinata how to do it.

   "Ugh!" Hinata said looking at the screen.

   "Is there something wrong?" Kageyama concerned. He always thought of himself as a excellent cook, and so did everyone else. Nobody had ever complained before.

   "Oh no nothing, everything is fine! I was just really close to figuring it out earlier. I spent all day trying to figure out how."

   "Next time don't hesitate to come and ask. I'm not as scary as the guys probably have told you."

   "Only Lev said somethings but Kindachi and Kunimi think you're great. Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

   "They've been friends of mine for years, it's funny I've never heard a compliment off them."

   "That's probably because they've been told not to tell you."

   "Well, I'm glad you did. I can tease them now."

   "Oh no please don't. They'll hate me if they ever knew I told you."

   "Don't worry, I'll just say I overheard their conversation. They are very loud people, especially in the bedroom. I used to live next door to them and every night they would be so loud I had to buy ear plugs." Kageyama chuckled to himself. "Oh shit, you probably didn't want to hear that." Kageyama blushed red.

   "It's no worry. Thanks for the heads up." They finished their meal and Kageyama took his and Hinata's plate to the dishwasher where he was about to load them until Hinata interrupted and took the plate out of his hand and said, "Let me help you." Their hands touch for a brief moment as Hinata took the plate and both men stared at each other fixated on the other's face. Kageyama studied Hinata's face like a book. He looked at his small patch of freckles on his cheeks and how is nose arched up slightly at the end. How his eyes glistened in the light and how his eyes crinkled when he smiled. Hinata blushed after a few moments of silence as both men stared at each other. He cleared his throat and load the plate into the dishwasher and cleared away the cutlery. All the while Kageyama stared into the distance where Hinata's face was and thought deeply. _Am I gay? No I can't be. Nope._  He snapped out of his gaze and put as much stuff in the dishwasher as possible to minimise the amount of washing up. Hinata bent over to put one of the wine glasses into the dishwasher and as he did so, Kageyama saw and felt a tension in his lower abdomen. He cursed under his breath and clenched his fists. It wasn't too painful but Kageyama could tell that he was aroused. Hinata washed up the leftover items and Kageyama dried them. He reached up to a higher shelf to put the wok there and as he stretched, his shirt came un-tucked. He could feel the shirt lift over his naval and as he pushed the handle of the wok to fit in the cabinet, he saw Hinata steal a glance at his abs. Kageyama felt his cheeks fire up and quickly un-stretched and re-tucked his shirt. At least his arousal had gone down, that would have been embarrassing. They finished cleaning and drying and chatted for a while eager to get to know the other.

It was two am by the time they stepped into the lift and Kageyama had insisted that Hinata would be taken home by his driver. As the limo pulled away from the front of the building, Kageyama turned to head back up to his apartment when Kiyoko appeared at her desk with a smug look on her face. "Who was that?" She asked.

   "He was a new employee who had an interest for over achieving." Kageyama said with sass as he went back up to his apartment.

   He let the hot water run down his face once he was in the shower. _I'm gay. Fuck. I can't be though. What about all those girls before? What about that cute waitress? No it's just me overthinking._ Kageyama stepped out of the shower and put on some pants and lay in his bed in the darkness for a while contemplating his sexuality. He was straight - was his conclusion. S-t-r-a-i-g-h-t.  
  
  
  


   The annoying ear splitting alarm clock sounded at the usual time and Kageyama clambered out of bed and into some clothes. This time as navy suit with a baby blue shirt and navy skinny tie. He didn't have an appetite so he left his penthouse on an empty stomach.

   As Kageyama sat down at desk with cup of coffee, this time with two shots of caffeine since what happened last night, he remembered Hinata's arms in that shirt and how his muscles flexed under the tension of the pressure caused by rolling up his shirt sleeves. His cock pushed gently at the seams of his slacks and Kageyama cursed once again for his very picturesque mind. He opened up with magazine he had brought from his apartment without looking at the heading. Kageyama read the headline and dropped his mug out of his hand and it smashed on the floor next to him. _Tobio Kageyama's New Love Interest._ There just underneath the bold text was a picture of him and Hinata last night, when Kageyama had sent him home in his limo. _Fuck._ Kageyama yelled. It was 6:30 by the time Kageyama had sat down at his desk to read the newspaper so he thought if the paparazzi wanted intel from him, then they'll get it.

   He stormed out of his office and impatiently called the elevator over and over again. Once the lift arrived, he was met with Suga and Daichi but didn't stop to chat as his blood boiled with anger. The elevator took Kageyama to the ground floor. He stepped out of the lift with a stern look on his face. He went through the revolving doors and stood in front of the line of paparazzi and said, "I am not seeing anyone at the moment as I have other priorities. Last night I met with a new employee who wanted to know how to sort some pieces of data. I was in a meeting yesterday so my employee didn't get chance to speak to me. I would prefer if you bothered celebrities as business men have busy and competitive lives. Thank you." Kageyama turned and went back into the building and up to the top floor.

   He exited the elevator and as he did so he saw Tsukishima Kei perched on the edge of his glass desk, his face illuminated by the light of his phone screen. Kageyama walked into his office and smiled pleasantly, "This is a surprise. Long time no see. I didn't notice you come in."

   "I slipped in whilst you were distracting those paparazzi. Quite a speech I must say." Tsukishima replied.

   "Thank you." Kageyama said as he beckoned for Tsukishima to have a seat in one of the arm chairs as he himself sat across from him.

   "I'm here to talk to you about the business proposal." Tsukishima said, his tone blunt as usual.

   "I can assure you Tsuki, I am the best man for the job." Kageyama said leaning forward so his elbows were on his desk.

   "Oh I know, there's no competition. There was never any."

   "Oh thank you Tsuki. What about Kuroo or Akaashi? Iwaizumi or Aone? Not Kenma?"

   "Nope they were never in the picture. I always knew I was going to chose you as the one because I've known you longer and, everybody else is annoying."

   "Even Kuroo?"

   "Especially Kuroo. Just because we slept together does not give him a free pass. I can't believe I actually fucked that son of a bitch." Tsukishima laughed.

   "I'm sure Kenma would be a potential competitor."

   "Do you want this deal or not?"

   "Of course, of course. I just thought you despised me since you did in High School."

   "I didn't despise you in High School and I don't now. I'd call you a f- a f-"

   "What's that Tsuki? I can't quite hear you?" Kageyama teased.

   "I'd call you a friend." Tsukishima said abruptly.

   "Awe Tsuki." Kageyama continued to tease.

   "If you say anything to anyone else, the deal is off." Tsukishima threatened.

   "I won't tell a soul."

   "What's this about a new love interest?" Tsukishima asked.

   "Ugh." Kageyama huffed. "The paparazzi have to exploit everything, and it's not even true. He's a new employee who needed some assistance."

   "Okay, gay boy." Tsukishima teased.

   "I'm straight!" Kageyama yelled.

   "Okay, and dinosaurs didn't exist."

   Kageyama huffed angrily and they continued to talk. Yamaguchi brought the two men tea and toast and sat with them for a while as the chatter had turned from business into friendly conversation. They discussed Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's wedding and Kageyama proposed they kept it on the down low especially since the paparazzi have started scoping around business men now. Kageyama flicked through the newspaper whilst Yamaguchi perched on the edge of Tsukishima's knee and talked about their honeymoon. Kageyama heard many hushed words that he could only presume to be sweet nothings for the honeymoon. As he turned the page on the front cover, he saw another image of familiar faces. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were posing for the camera after their little show outside the restaurant. The picture showed Oikawa pulling Iwaizumi into a tight embrace and locking his lips with his husband's. Kageyama looked around for himself but couldn't find him, until he noticed his face talking with the waitress inside the restaurant. The paparazzi hadn't noticed Kageyama in the background but he knew it was him and laughed at how the paparazzi had missed it. He thought about all the things the newspaper could write about Kageyama and this woman, but he guessed they were more focused on snapping Kageyama with another man. Since that's apparently more scandalous than flirting with a woman.

Kageyama folded the newspaper as Yamaguchi hopped off Tsukishima's knee as his fiancé stood up. "It was nice meeting with you Kei." Kageyama said shaking the taller man's hand. His slightly tanned skin made a contrast with Tsukishima's pale skin as they clasped hands. His grip was tight though, for a skinny man.

Tsukishima left the room followed by Yamaguchi who kissed him sweetly before watching his lover as he left the building. Kageyama looked out of the windows and down onto the street where he saw Tsukishima get swarmed by the paparazzi still based outside. He watched the car leave and the paparazzi set up the cameras to face the doors. Kageyama called security. It was 7:19 when the elevator doors opened and the gingered hair man entered the office. Kageyama noted the slight tint to his new employee's cheeks as he pushed the glass door open.

"Hi there. Can you please set up some men around the perimeter of the building as the paparazzi has been driving me crazy." Kageyama said over the phone. There was a muffled reply and Kageyama hung up with phone.

"Hinata!" Kageyama said to his awaiting associate, turning his head around from the window. "I just wanted to ask if you were bothered by the paparazzi. They seem to think there is something going on between us. I don't want you to get the wrong idea but I'm straight, I don't know if you're the other way but please feel free to come and talk to me if you have any concerns about anything."

"Of course not. They were being ushered away as I arrived. I don't think they got many pictures." Hinata replied blushing. "I was a little shocked just now when you said that they thought it was like a date." Kageyama picked up a hint of a quiver in Hinata's voice. "It would be completely inappropriate if it was."

Kageyama turned back to the window hiding his burning cheeks. _Fuck_. He said under his breath. He wondered where the was thinking 'fuck' as in thank fuck he hadn't thought it was sensual between them; or 'fuck' as in disappointment that Hinata thought that he couldn't ever date Kageyama. He looked out of the window before turning back to Hinata after a few moments. As he opened his mouth to speak, he noticed Hinata biting his lip. He quickly un stuck his teeth from his lip as he saw Kageyama looking at him. Kageyama cleared his throat to regain his composure. "Did you manage to sort the files?"

"I came in early today to do it as soon as possible." Hinata replied, buttoning his black suit together. As the material stretched to accommodate Hinata's biceps, Kageyama's mouth became dry and he had to lick his lips as they had dried up.

"Shouldn't you still be sleeping. I can imagine it was late by the time you got home."

"That doesn't matter, what matters is sorting these files and moving onto harder work. Surely you should be reclining on your couch rather than being here as you are the boss."

"I've already met with a client and had my morning coffee. I can assure you that my work day begins earlier than the usual."

"Right."

"Come back to me once you've sorted everything. I have another task for you to do." Kageyama sat down on his chair and started to send many emails to and fro across the city and the country. Hinata left the room with his polished black shoes squeaking on the wooden floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than others, it will get better ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finds something unusual in the men's bathroom, which changes his perspective of everything.  
> He goes on a date with a very pretty waitress.

 

 

 

Kageyama worked and worked until his bladder filled with several cups of coffee could not stand any more fluids. He typed his last sentence on an email to Russia and closed the lid of his laptop. He left his office and walked across the offices occasionally nodded to co-workers before pushing open a door into a long corridor. That corridor lead to many doors which accommodated board rooms, interview rooms, the kitchen and the bathrooms. Kageyama pushed open the first door that lead to the bathroom and then hesitated as he heard something happening behind the second door. "Ugh, ugh, ugh" Kageyama opened the door a crack and peered inside. There was only one door occupied and inside came the strangest noises he had heard. They reminded him of the nights where he would lie in his bed unable to sleep as Kunimi and Kindachi fucked vigorously until dawn. "Kageyama." The voice said in between pants. Kageyama looked on into the men's bathroom, mouth wide open. "Fuck me Kageyama, fuck me harder!" Kageyama clasped a hand over his mouth as the let out a small gasp. "Yes! YES! Oh my! Kageyama fuck you're so hot!" Kageyama's cheeks burned up as he heard this man's chants. "YES RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE!" The man said as his voice decreased in decibels. Kageyama closed the door over softly and waited until the stall door unlocked. He pushed open the door and entered the bathroom, trying not to show how awkward he had now become since he had heard this man's cries. He saw Hinata at the sink washing his hands. _'What the fuck?! That was Hinata?!'_ "Oh hi Kageyama! How long have you been here?" Hinata said, his face glowing bright red and his voice shaking slightly.

   "I just walked in." Kageyama replied as he reached an urinal and unzipped his slacks. Suddenly, Kageyama felt uncomfortable pissing in front of a man who was just moaning for Kageyama to fuck him. He hesitantly started peeing and quickly zipped up his trousers as Hinata finished washing his hands. Kageyama pumped some lavender scented hand wash onto his hands and scrubbed them cautiously. He stole a glance at Hinata's slacks and noticed a small speck of a creamy white substance just above his zipper. Kageyama inhaled sharply as everything all made sense.

   As Kageyama walked back into his office, he completely forgot the task he wanted to set Hinata however he reminded himself that it was normal to have forgotten something as minor as that since he just found out that a co-worker was masturbating in the bathroom.

   Even worse that certain ginger haired co-worker was masturbating to him.  
  


   Kageyama sat in his swivel chair staring out of the window thinking deeply. His thoughts wavered towards Hinata and his experience in the men's bathroom. He thought about what Hinata had said about him. How he wanted him to 'fuck him harder' and how he 'was so hot'. Kageyama's brow furrowed even lower than before and he stared hard out of the window. He had to distract Hinata from himself as he always forbade office relationships. Well, one's including him. However, some of Kageyama's thoughts - most of Kageyama's thoughts, included Hinata in his bed, moaning and screaming his name as Kageyama fucked him until he was sore. Kageyama didn't know what he wanted to happen between him and Hinata but he knew that it would be complicated if they were to get together, especially as all the things in the press pasted Kageyama as gay already. Kageyama would also have to explain how he had changed over to the other way, since he had told and told and told everybody he knew that he was straight. And what about the pretty waitress? What about their "date" that was suppose to happen? Was he interested in women or was that just a distraction?

   Kageyama's mind was so incredibly muddled that he didn't realise Suga had entered his office and was calling his name. Suga walked beside Kageyama and shook his shoulder to bring him back to the present. "Is everything already alright Tobio?" Suga said softly as Kageyama swiveled round and look him in the eye.

   "Yes of course." Kageyama replied, nodding his head.

   "Are you sure?" Suga said funneling his brow with concern.

   "Yes, just my mind has been crowded with the strangest things."

   "Would you like to talk about them?" Suga asked, stepping closer to Kageyama.

   "No." Kageyama hesitated as he said this. _Maybe it would be good to talk about it_. He thought. _Maybe not._ Kageyama pulled his chair back by his desk and shuffled some folders and files into an orderly fashion as they had been scattered so he could see the full picture.

   "I was just wondering what all the reporters and paparazzi were doing downstairs?"

   "Hinata visited me last night and asked for some assistance with the controls of the database but the paparazzi think I'm caught up in a sex scandal or something because they sent out the newspaper with an image on me and Hinata talking in the lobby last night. I admit it doesn't look good for me as Hinata showed up at mine at 00:30 alone." As Kageyama said this Suga hissed quietly as he assessed the situation.

   "I heard Tsuki dropped in earlier?"

   "Yeah. I'm getting the deal. There was no competition apparently. I'm surprised you didn't noticed Tsukishima come up - you're normally always alert."

   "Well I may or may not have been giving head to Daichi in the men's bathroom?" Suga said sheepishly.

   "You were in the bathroom when Tsukishima was here?" Kageyama asked looking Suga directly in his grey eyes.

   "Yeah, then Hinata came in holding his crotch. Pretty funny to be honest, I think that kid needs to lay off the fluids. He let out a huge groan as we left. Must have needed to pee really badly." Suga shrugged and left the room as he noticed Kageyama was too preoccupied to talk to him.

   Kageyama began to piece together the events from the morning in a time line he drew up discreetly on a not a notepad next to him. **Get to work. See newspaper. See Suga and Daichi in the lift. Yell at paparazzi. Meet Tsukishima. Go to bathroom. Overheard Hinata. Pee. Leave bathroom. Talk to Suga.**

   In between ' **meet Tsukishima** ' and ' **go to bathroom** ', he added in a different colour, ' **Suga and Daichi see Hinata in bathroom.** ' After looking at this plan for a little while, he was no where closer to figuring out why Hinata had cum to Kageyama and why Kageyama had to find out. He couldn't deny that knowing Hinata possibly felt the same about him as he did to Hinata, made his bulge in his slacks rock hard and want to undo the zipper and be set free into the cool air.

   Hours later Kageyama sat up at his after being slouched. His neck hurtled as he sat awkwardly and he regretted sitting there doing nothing except thinking about Hinata. He spent all this time overthinking things and questioning everything that had happened over the last few days. He wondered if Kageyama had made on a move on Hinata that night when he came over, Hinata would have responded how Kageyama now wants. The office door opened and Kindachi and Kunimi walked in carrying tablets. "Boss you have got to see this."Kunimi said as he flicked his finger upwards to project the video on the small screen onto the bigger screen.  
The screen showed the likes of Tsukishima and his assistant Ennoshita. '"I am pleased to confirm that I have accepted Tobio Kageyama's offer to invest in his company for the business of my new buildings. Earlier today, I visited Kageyama and gave him the good news. The process of money handling and business investments will be started shortly. Thank you."'Tsukishima walked past the cameras and into an awaiting car. Kunimi closed the link and stared at Kageyama. "Well? Isn't this great news?"

   "Tsuki came and saw me earlier like he said. He said there was no competition with any of the potential investors so I got the deal."

   "This is great news boss! We should celebrate! I say tomorrow night at the gay bar down the road. Unless you don't want to come boss, since you're 'straight'"Kindachi added his eyes shining brightly. Suga, Daichi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata, Lev, Yachi and Yaku all bombarded through the door and into Kageyama's office. 'Congratulations boss!' They yelled. Kageyama's mind flicked back to everything he was thinking about earlier as he saw Hinata enter the room. He zoned out as everybody crowded round him. He focused on Hinata's face and his face only. Kageyama noticed he had a sort of glow appear on his cheeks as he saw Kageyama looking at him. Then he moved his hands done by his crotch again placing them over it which seemed to cover up the fact that he had gone hard. Unfortunately for Hinata, Kageyama had already noticed and this was the reason why as everybody cheered and whooped in their victory over the other companies, Kageyama grew irritated and yelled,

   "It's great that we won the deal but please get out I'm busy!" He clenched his fist around a pen and stared at each of his employees who fell silent. "OUT!" His voice echoed through the office and as the men left the office with sheepish expressions on their faces, Kageyama noticed that the other workers at their desk had craned their necks slightly to see what all the commotion was. Hinata stood at the side and let everybody else leave before turning to Kageyama and saying, 

   "Are you alright Kageyama?"

   "I'm fine." Kageyama hissed angrily.

   "You don't seem fine." Hinata stepped closer to the desk and Kageyama's heart beat increased speed as through his eyelashes he saw Hinata's crotch and how Hinata had move his hand away from his own unconsciously.

   "I'm fine, I don't need you or anybody worrying about things that you don't have any right to know." As soon as Kageyama said this, he instantly regretted it. He looked at Hinata and in his eyes and saw a hint of hurt. Kageyama sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, he saw Hinata un-tuck his teeth from his lips. _'He had been biting his lip?!'_ Kageyama thought.

   "Alright then. I guess I'll get going." Hinata turned and left and Kageyama couldn't help but glance at his perky butt as he walked out. Kageyama cursed himself as he could feel himself slowly falling into a black hole labelled 'gay' and was having difficultly holding onto those last bits of straightness.

   Kageyama tried to work until 4:00 where he then resumed back to him staring out of the windows thinking. _'I can't understand how. How can he be so aroused be me when he hasn't seen me in years!  The question is, what do I want to do about it...'_ He thought back to the waitress from the restaurant and wondered if he could take his mind of Hinata, then he could forget all of the signs pointing to his gayness. So with that thought in mind, Kageyama googled the restaurant and called the manager.

   "Excuse me, I'm Tobio Kageyama and I'm ringing to request to speak with one of your employees."

   "Hello sir. Which employee would you like to speak to?"

   "She didn't give me her name but I remember her name tag starting with an Y?"

   "Ah Yukie! I see she's taking your fancy."

   "Possibly."

   "I'll get her for you now." The man on the other end of the phone put Kageyama on hold. After a short while, Kageyama heard a woman's voice.

   "Hi! I was going to call you later actually. I thought you'd like to go out."

   "In fact I was about to ask you to go to dinner with me tonight. If you would like of course."

   "I would like that."

  "You have my number so could you text me your address so I can send a car for you?"

   "There's no need to send me a car Kageyama."

   "I insist. Be ready for seven-thirty, I'll see you tonight."

   "I'll see you tonight." Yukie said as she hung up the phone.

   Kageyama reclined in his chair and kicked his feet up on his desk. He took care not to scuff the surface of the table but breathed a heavy sigh as he thought of having the whole Hinata situation under a rug.

   At five o'clock, Kageyama thought it would be best to head home so he could get ready for his date. His driver took him home and they arrived eventually as there was heavy traffic. He walked up to his apartment and took of his shoes as the lift pulled up to his floor. Throwing his keys and phone onto the counter top, Kageyama tugged on his tie and it undid. He then undressed and took a quick shower keeping an eye on the time. He brushed his teeth vigorously and sprayed a generous amount of expensive aftershave over his white shirt and black slacks. He finished his look by un buttoning two buttons on his shirt and rolling up his sleeves just as Hinata had done. Kageyama rang his driver and told him to fetch another driver to pick up Yukie from the address she had given him. His personal driver took him to his favourite, most expensive restaurant and he sat there for a short while before Yukie arrived.

   Kageyama stood up as she approached the table. She was wearing a tight red dress that was made of silk - Kageyama could tell. She was just short of Kageyama's height even with her heels on but Kageyama thought that it made them look like a nice couple. Yukie clutched a white bag under her arm and smiled sweetly at Kageyama. He smiled a devilish smile back, he signature smile in fact. It swooned all the ladies when he did this and Yukie wasn't an exception. Her cheeks flushed scarlet and she looked away embarrassed slightly. "Please let's sit." Kageyama said motioning for them both to sit. Their table was by the window just as Kageyama had requested and the city skyline could be seen from miles at the top of the skyscraper his good friend Akaashi Kenji owned. They ordered food while sharing general small talk but it was when they started eating, they started flirting and Kageyama noticed Yukie lighten up a little as the evening went on.

   Kageyama was glad the date was going well. Yukie was a generally pretty girl and her figure was ten out of ten. But it wasn't just her appearance that attracted him. It was her aura and her shyness. He noted when he complimented her, she tucked a strand of hair round her ear and looked down to the ground. He also noted how she complimented him a lot, which he had noticed throughout his dating experiences, didn't happen a lot.

 

   Throughout the date, Kageyama and Yukie laughed, smiled and talked a lot. They got to know each other down to almost the finest details and Kageyama knew for certain, that he was enjoying Yukie's presence.

   The night drew to an end and as the bill arrived at the table by another very attractive waitress, Kageyama didn't even look at her like the way he did with Yukie. He was all in all fascinated in Yukie and her life. She intrigued him and he was caught up in her eyes he never wanted to look away. Those shining eyes looking like an autumn had been imprinted on her eye and then splattered slightly with blue colouring. All thoughts of Hinata had left his mind and it was just him and Yukie. He reached fro the bill but Yukie swooped in and grabbed the receipt. "I'm paying." She said, reading through the orders.

   "Of course you aren't paying." Kageyama said, reaching his hand out for the receipt.

   "I'm paying." She said again, looking up.

   "I don't think so. It's my treat. And my mother taught me to never let a lady for any meal, no matter how expensive."

   "We'll split it." Yukie said handing the receipt to Kageyama.

   "I'm paying Yukie please, it's my pleasure." The waitress came and handed Kageyama the credit card machine before Yukie had time to argue. Kageyama pulled out his gold credit card and swiped the side of the card and typed in his pin. He smiled pleasantly at the waitress who printed another receipt and handed it to Kageyama. 

   "I hope you had a lovely meal." The waitress said walking off. There was no struggle for Kageyama to crane his next round to peek at the waitress' ass as she walked off, and Kageyama thought that felt nice as he hadn't been fully satisfied with a woman for a while.

   As they finished their drinks and began to walk out, cameras started flashing and reporters pushing spongy microphones in Yukie and Kageyama's faces as they struggled to maneuver to the limo. The managed to reach the limo as Kageyama tugged at Yukie's hand to follow him and after a few, 'No comments,' and 'No pictures,' Kageyama's driver shut the door on them. Kageyama then said, "I'm so sorry about that. I thought they wouldn't follow me but I guess I was wrong." Kageyama ran his hands through his hair. Suddenly, he felt a warm soft feeling on his lips and without any hesitation, he closed his eyes and kissed Yukie back. He snaked his hand round to her neck and cupped it gently. They exchanged kisses for a while until Kageyama felt an urge to take Yukie right there and then. He prodded his tongue at the entrance to her mouth and she opened it obediently. He stroked his tongue with hers and caressed every inch of her mouth with his wet tongue. She, in exchanged, moaned softly in his mouth which got a happy huff from Kageyama who pulled gently on hair into a tighter embrace. Yukie clambered onto Kageyama's lap and Kageyama ran his hands down her back to steady her as the car rocked to and fro as they drove to Kageyama's penthouse. Slowly, he moved his hands down to stroke Yukie's ass through her dress because he didn't want her to be pressured or think Kageyama was being to forward. However as Kageyama went slowly as not to scare her, Yukie started grinding slowly against his crotch and cupped his face with her hands. He felt her soft fingers gently stroke his cheeks and as their lips crashed into each others, he figured Yukie wanted him as much as he wanted her.

   The car pulled up to Kageyama's penthouse so Kageyama released his lips from her gasp and said, "We should go inside." He was out of breath and so was Yukie. Her eyes glistened mischievously and Kageyama smiled cheekily.

   "Yeah, maybe." Yukie flirted. She climbed off Kageyama and out of the limo. Kageyama followed her and guided her inside as he placed his hand in the crook of her back. He smiled at Kiyoko who winked at him. He knew she was gay and he chuckled internally as she eyed up Yukie. They stepped into the lift, both resisting the urge to rip the others clothes of and start passionately making out. Kiyoko watched as the lift ascended up to the top floor and as Kageyama and Yukie reached the top, she saw Yukie jump and wrap her legs around Kageyama's waist, who took on her weight wholeheartedly and stumbled into the penthouse.

   Yukie tugged and grabbed at Kageyama's hair as Kageyama unzipped her dress. His and her shoes had already been taking off by the time Yukie had un done Kageyama's shirt and stepped out of her dress. Kageyama pulled the zipper and his slacks down in one fluid motion as Yukie finished pulling her dress over her ankles. They stood there for a few moments. Kageyama in his black Calvin Klein underwear and Yukie with partially transparent black lace underwear and matching bra. Kageyama looked Yukie up and down and bit his lip, like Hinata had done - but he wasn't thinking of Hinata right now, he wanted Yukie and Yukie only. He advanced at her and crashed his lips with hers resulting in Yukie jumping up once more and wrapping her legs round Kageyama's waist.

   They stumbled into Kageyama's bedroom where he laid Yukie on his bed and kissed her chest, her stomach before sucking and biting softly at her inner thighs. She arched her back as Kageyama pushed his fingers into her wet cunt after discarding her panties.

   Moaning and groaning followed until Kageyama and Yukie were both naked and lain on the bed as it rocked in unison with Kageyama's thrust of his cock inside Yukie. Each thrust was met with Yukie exclaiming and cursing with pleasure. She called out Kageyama's name as she reached her climax but Kageyama had yet to reach his, so he pounded her harder and harder until he felt him closing in on his own. The friction was too much for Kageyama to handle and as he came inside Yukie who was panting and watching Kageyama finish, he exclaimed loudly, "FUCK!" He collapsed next to Yukie who had rolled onto her side to face him. She stroked Kageyama's chest with her finger as he panted and panted into the darkness. "That was amazing Hinata." Kageyama said. "I mean Yukie." Kageyama rolled over and wrapped his arms around Yukie and kissed her on the neck sweetly before closing his eyes to sleep. His dreams were invaded by images of him inside Hinata rather than Yukie and as he slept, his dick grew more and more hard and oozed precum onto the satin sheets.

 

So maybe Kageyama hadn't forgotten Hinata and now ,after having sex with Yukie, he realised just how much he was in love with Hinata. 

   Kageyama was so focused on his work that he had no time to consider his sexuality to be anything from what he expected. Straight. S-t-r-a-i-g-h-t.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagehina is starting to show now!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama sleeps with Yukie and the boys at work don't hesitate to ask about it.

 

Kageyama's annoying alarm clock sounded at 5:00 that morning and he soon regretted having it permanently set as Yukie stirred next to him. He reached over her naked body and clicked the snooze button. During the night, both Kageyama and Yukie had pulled some form of cover over there bodies and as Yukie yawned stretched her arms out, Kageyama said, "Morning beautiful." Luckily, he had wiped the precum that had oozed out of his cock during the night on the satin sheet before Yukie had woken. Yukie opened her eyes and rolled on her side to look at Kageyama. "Good Morning." _God her voice is sexy when she is tired._ Kageyama thought.

"Did you sleep well?" Kageyama said, tucking a strand of hair that fell over Yukie's face behind her ear.

"Who wouldn't sleep well after last night?" She smirked cheekily.

"Sorry it's so early. I should have turned of the clock." Kageyama stroked her face affectionately.

"Bet you say that to all the girls."

"What other girls?"

"Come on, surely you have a girl over every night."

"Nope, I haven't been in a relationship yet." Kageyama propped his head up on his arm and looked down slightly at Yukie.

"Relationship is different to casual fuck."

"No casual fucks for a long time."

"So I'm the only woman to have slept in this bed in a while." Kageyama nodded.

"I find that hard to believe."

"I know I'm irresistible but most girls are resistible. But then there's just this one girl. Her eyes. Damn, they're so pretty and her hair, is the softest. It's also great to hold onto when furiously making out. Her name is so pretty as well. Great to moan." Kageyama winked at Yukie who flushed. "What about you? How many guys every week?"

"None, except this one guy. Fuck he's so hot. I bet his name is better to moan than your girl's. His hair is so silky and black. His eyes are like this deep navy, almost black colour, just like the night sky. And a secret of mine, I actually love space. It's like I'm living a dream when I look into his eyes. He also has really comfortable hips. Good to rest on and his arms. Fuck, there so nice. Don't forget those thighs. Damn." Yukie replied biting her lip occasionally. Kageyama leaned in to kiss her and as they locked lips, there was more a feeling of warmth rather than of lust. It was nice, Kageyama decided.

"I'll make some breakfast." Kageyama pulled off the covers and stepped into his discarded underwear. He walked into the kitchen and began frying off some bacon and eggs and toasted some bread. After a while, Yukie walked into the kitchen, clutching the satin blanket round her front

"Smells really good." She said sitting at the bar stool. Kageyama served up the food on two places and squeezed some oranges to make fresh orange juice. "Do you have work today?"

"I'm going to take a day off but I will have to go in briefly but I'll be back. Do you have to work?"

"I do but I don't care if I get fired, I'd rather spend time with you." Kageyama felt his stomach lurch. This woman was perfect. She had the looks, the personality and it seemed that she cared for Kageyama, which no woman has ever done to him, excluding his family of course. They ate the rest of the food and Kageyama started cleaning up. "I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to join me." Yukie said with a wink. As she left, Kageyama noticed that the blanket didn't go all the way round so her ass was out as she walked back into the bedroom. He quickly tided the utensils and dishes away and made his way to the bathroom.

Yukie and Kageyama showered together. Kissing and caressing the other whilst being productive. Kageyama fingered Yukie gently as she stood against the wall and rubbed at her clit. She came under his touch and moaned loudly into the pouring water. Kageyama was personally satisfied by seeing her satisfied but as he had already figured out Yukie wasn't a selfish person so she took his girth in her mouth and gave him head. He held onto her hair as he rocked his hips into her mouth. He came quickly and moaned loudly as she swallowed almost all of his cum.

"I told you she had good hair to grip." Kageyama said kissing Yukie sweetly on the mouth. They washed off quickly under the hot water and got dressed. Yukie was wearing a shirt of Kageyama's and Kageyama couldn't argue that she was so sexy in his shirt. He was buttoning up his own shirt and spraying aftershave when Yukie came and straightened his tie. She brushed out the creases of his suit jacket and kissed his neck when he was finished dressing. He looked at her with admiration. She was so much smaller than him. _Cute_. He kissed her head as he left the apartment. "I'll be back." He promised her.

The elevator took Kageyama down to the ground floor and as he stepped out, he was met with his receptionist Kiyoko and a whole load of questions, "What's her name? What does she do? Where did you guys go? Did you guys have sex? Is she still up there?" Kageyama laughed.

"Her name is Yukie. She's a waitress. We had dinner at one of Akaashi's restaurants. We did have sex and yes she is still in my apartment." Kageyama answered to a wide eyed eager raven-haired girl.

"Yukie...Yu-kie. Sounds good to moan." Kiyoko replied.

"I said that." Kageyama chuckled. "Don't go up there Kiyoko I'm warning you."

"And you thought I would go up there, to see a really hot girl who is still horny as I know from my many experiences?"

"Yes." Kageyama laughed and bade her a goodbye and left the building.

As Kageyama was driven to his offices, he thought that his work would be quieter than Kiyoko had been but he wasn't expecting what he saw as she stepped out of the lift. He was met with silence. All of his employees were looking in his direction and everybody had stopped doing what they were doing. He would have thought this was very unusual, except he saw many copies of the newspaper with a big picture of him and Yukie outside the restaurant and then outside his apartment building. Kageyama laughed and blushed. "Good morning. I'm guessing you all saw the article." There was a murmur of agreement, then Nishinoya piped up,

"Who is she then?"

"Her name is Yukie and she is - well I don't really know what she is to me right now. We just went for dinner, nothing special."

"Boss it's all over the news." Yaku added. He was scrolling through a news report online and Kindachi at another desk had the news broadcast up.

"Put it on the big screen." Kunimi told Kindachi. Everybody turned their heads to look at the screen opposite the lift.

**_'This morning we have had reports and sightings of wealthy business man Tobio Kageyama with a woman leaving one of Keiji Akaashi's restaurant late last night. Paparazzi based outside the restaurants snapped many photos indicating there is something going on between Kageyama and this mystery girl. Other photos show the pair get out of Kageyama's private limo at his penthouse up town and there haven't been reports of this girl leaving. What happened with these two love birds last night? We'll have to wait and see. Back to you Biyu.'_ **

Kageyama laughed at this and blushed furiously. Suga came and stood by Kageyama saying, "Nice work Boss." Kageyama walked over to his office and not a moment later did his closest workers/friends follow him and stand around the office waiting for Kageyama to speak.

"What do you want?" Kageyama said, knowing full well what they wanted to hear.

"I think we all would like to know what happened with you and 'mystery girl.'" Daichi said, getting a murmur of agreement from the rest. Kageyama looked around the group and saw many eager faces, even Yachi stood and looked thoroughly excited to hear what had happened. But amidst all the bright faces, he didn't see Hinata anywhere. Kageyama put Hinata out of his mind and responded to Daichi's request.

"Her name is Yukie and she was a waitress at the restaurant I was at with Iwaizumi and Oikawa the other day."

"I'm surprised you went on a date with her, she's not usually your type." Tanaka said from the back of the room where he leant against the wall.

"I've only seen a few woman in my life so far and yes all of them except Yukie have been from an intellectual lifestyle, but what Yukie does for a living doesn't faze me."

"Did you fuck her?" Kindachi said bluntly.

"Errr..." Kageyama blushed. "We did actually." The whole room cheered and congratulated Kageyama who thought it was a bit 'extra' but he wasn't particularly bothered by it.

"Is she still in your apartment?" Suga asked.

"Yeah, I'm going back to her after I've finished a few things here." The room responded to that with a 'wooooo', and Kageyama rolled his eyes. He sat behind his desk and pulled his laptop of his bag and logged onto the network. "Could one of you send Hinata in please, I want to check on how he is doing."

"He came into the office but then left quickly for some reason, said he wasn't feeling well." Lev answered.

"He looked really pale after reading the newspaper article. He then went to the bathroom, then came out and went home." Yachi added, with a nod of agreement from Lev.

"Oh right, well that's all, back to work." Kageyama said to all of his colleagues in his office. They all left but Suga and Daichi stayed momentarily to ask,

"Are you coming out with us tonight?"

"If it's a gay bar no."

"Please Kags, it'll be fun for us all." Daichi said.

"Why go to a gay bar if you're straight?"

"It'll be fun to hang out with us all. It's also hilarious when you watch Nishinoya and Asahi flirt and then take body shots." Suga said laughing under his breath.

"Fine, but only for a little bit. I'm pretty tired." Kageyama sighed with defeat.

"Of course you are." Suga said. And with a wink he left with Daichi in tow. They left the office and Kageyama was left to send a few emails to Russia before the office door opened once more but this time with vigor and a small bang as it crashed into the door stop.

In walked Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Akaashi, Tsukishima and Bokuto. "Well played Kags." Kuroo said slumping down on one of the arm chairs and kicking his feet up and whacking them on the desk. Kotaro Bokuto sat down next to Kuroo and kicked his feet up also.

"Good on ya Crowboy." Bokuto said with a laugh. Akaashi entered last and closed the door softly and stood with his arms folded behind his back in a proper manner. Tsukishima stood next to Akaashi and kept his face neutral whilst he watched Kuroo and Bokuto interrogate Kageyama. Oikawa sat on the arm of Kuroo's chair and Iwaizumi stood next to Tsukishima. All three of the men standing look highly disinterested with the events occurring; however, they were still present.

"So Tobio, who is she?" Oikawa asked eagerly.

"And why would I tell you? So you can try and swoon her?" Kageyama responded with sass.

"Kags we are like your closest friends, come on buddy, tell us." Bokuto said removing his feet from the desk and leaning his head into his hands.

"Leave the kid alone Bokuto." Akaashi said from the back.

"Akaashiiiii! Stop babying me. You don't do it in bed so why now." Bokuto wined. Akaashi's cheeks tinged red but he replied,

"That is because when we ever have sex, I have to be drunk or otherwise why would I do it?" Bokuto stuck his lip out and muttered under his breath,

"Well now I know what I have to do to fuck him." Kuroo sniggered at this and gave him a fist bump.

"Come on Tobio. Tell us her name." Oikawa pleaded. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and Tsukishima gave him the 'I get you' look.

"Oikawa, stop whining." Iwaizumi said.

"You don't say that in bed."

"Because it sounds better than your normal voice. Actually nevermind that, it would be better if you were to shut the fuck up."

"Mean Iwa-chan." Like Bokuto, Oikawa stuck his bottom lip out and pouted.

"One word - her name." Kuroo persisted.

"Kuroo shut up." Tsukishima added.

"You don't say that-. Fuck I can't say that anymore." Kuroo said with a devilish smirk at Tsukishima.

"Her name is Yukie. Are you happy now?" Kageyama said as he clicked send on an email. He pushed the home button on his phone and it displayed the time, 09:47.

"Sounds good to moan." Oikawa said.

"Yeah." Added Kuroo.

"Yeah." Bokuto agreed. Akaashi hummed quietly in agreement and got an jealous glare from Bokuto.

"I'm guessing you guys fucked?" Kuroo asked curiously.

"Yes we did." Kageyama answered trying to appear busy with his laptop.

"Niceeee." Bokuto said, fist bumping Kuroo again. "Akaashi, wasn't Yukie one of our managers from Fukurodani?" 

"Yeah she was." Akaashi confirmed. "Very pretty. You've done well." 

"You never call me pretty Akaashi." 

"That's because you're hot not pretty." Most people would say this in a flirty tone, or be seductive, but Akaashi said this in a very blunt manner.

"Awe thanks Kash" 

"Don't call me that." 

"You can all leave now if you like. Actually Tsuki could I have a word about our deal?" Kageyama said, resulting in a lot of scowls shot his way by all the other business men. Kageyama liked winding the others up over the competitiveness of business and each of them did it to the others if they won the deal. "Actually, we'll set up a meeting next week and we can discuss matters then." Kageyama stood up and opened the door for the men to leave. Akaashi was the last to leave and said to Kageyama as he left the office, "You've got a nice one Tobio."

"I know." Kageyama said as Akaashi turned to walk to the elevator with Bokuto.

Kageyama worked until noon reading and sending emails. He stretched his arms out and yawned. Kageyama bundled his laptop into his bag and left the office. His driver took him back to his penthouse and Kageyama walked up to his apartment. Yukie was sat on the couch curled up to one side with a book and headphones in. She was listening to music really loudly. Kageyama put his keys on the side and his bag and took off his shoes. He crept up behind her and shook her shoulders to frighten her. "Holy shit!" She screamed. Yukie pulled out her headphones from her ears and put down her book. "You scared me you fuck." She went to punch Kageyama on the arm but he dodged it. She tried again but he dodged that one too. She began to chase him around the apartment planning to get her revenge and Kageyama ran away from her. He ran into the bedroom and he jumped on the bed. Yukie jumped on top of time and straddled him. She punched him lightly on the arm just before Kageyama rolled her over so he was on top of her. He kissed her once before pulling away and saying, "Round two?" Yukie smiled cheekily and kissed him back.

They fucked again and this time both of them reached their climax easily as they were already pretty horny from the time before. They tucked under the covers that had some patches of a sticky white substance on it and cuddled. Kageyama brought his arms round Yukie's back and tugged her into his chest. She traced her fingers alone the lines of Kageyama's chest and stroked his thigh gently. He began to feel himself become hard again and to distract him from the painful tension he closed his eyes and had a nap. Yukie followed suit and soon they both were fast asleep spooning under the red satin covers of Kageyama's king-sized bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and the boys go to a club - a gay club - and things begin to get saucy.

Kageyama and Yukie woke up to sound of a low buzzing sound. Kageyama sat up and looked around for the source. He pulled on some pants and walked into the kitchen were he found his phone buzzing. It was Suga calling, "Hey Kageyama!"

"Hey Suga." Kageyama replied, rubbing at his eyes.

"Were you asleep?"

"Yeah." Kageyama replied with a yawn. 

"In the middle of the afternoon."

"Yeah." Kageyama's tired voice carried through the phone to Suga. 

"Did you and Yukie have sex again?"

"Yeah."

"Good for you."

"Mmhmm."

"Anyway I was just wondering if your still coming tonight?"

"I guess."

"You might want to explain that to Yukie."

"It's underground and secretive so the press will think we're going to a straight strip club so what's the issue?" Kageyama said in a hushed voice.

"Babe, come back to back." Yukie called from the bedroom.

"I'm coming in second." Kageyama called back. "Sorry Suga, I am coming tonight."

"Okay it's 7 now you have plenty of time to get ready and meet us there."

"Did you find where Hinata was?"

"He said he wasn't feeling to well, but he's coming tonight so you can ask him then."

"Okay, who's coming with us?"

"Me, you, Daichi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, Akaashi, Bokuto-"

"I get it, I get it - everybody basically."

"Basically."

"Is Kenma coming? I haven't heard from him in ages."

"I don't think he is. I can invite him if you want but he's been pretty housebound for some time."

"I might pay him a visit tomorrow. Leave him for now."

"Okay, go back your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Kageyama said in a hushed voice, he didn't want Yukie getting the wrong impression - either they were going to fast, or that he only wanted someone to fuck.

"Sure, sure. Anyway I'll see you later. Be at the place at eight."

"Bye Suga."

"Bye." Kageyama hung up the phone and walked back into the bedroom.

"Sorry about that Yukie. It was a friend calling." He said clambering back under the covers.

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm going out tonight but feel free to stay here as long as you like."

"I should go home anyway but thanks for the offer."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm going to take a shower." Yukie got out of bed and Kageyama watched her as she walked through the door to en-suite. Her ass bounced slightly as she walked and her hips swayed. Her figure is so hot. Kageyama thought. He heard the shower turn and contemplated joining her when he remembered that Yukie needed clothes to change into as she didn't have her own. He pulled out a pair of skinny jeans he had stored away in his wardrobe and a beige jumper. He laid them on the bed and walked into the kitchen. Kageyama pulled open the huge American fridge and picked at a bowl of strawberries. Yukie came out of the shower shortly after and he couldn't help but be aroused at seeing her in just a towel. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while slowly kissing her neck. "Round three?" Kageyama suggested.

"I've just had a shower." Yukie said as she arched her neck back to reveal more neck for Kageyama to suck and bite on. "But I can't say this doesn't feel good." Kageyama turned her round and kissed her on the mouth. He slipped his tongue in softly but Yukie pulled out and said breathlessly, "I have to get going, and you," She placed her hands on Kageyama's chest. "You have to get ready to go out." Kageyama rolled his eyes and said,

"Here's some clothes for you to wear since you can't exactly wear your dress back home. I think it's ripped anyway. My bad." Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck shamelessly.

"I'll wear the dress it's fine." She walked over to wear her dress was but Kageyama caught her by the arm and said in a dominant tone,

"You'll wear the clothes." Yukie held her breath as she was incredibly close to Kageyama's chest and resisted the urge to lick and suck on every inch of his body. She picked up the clothes and began to get dressed.

"Oh and here are some shoes." Kageyama called from inside his wardrobe. He pulled out an expensive pair of trainers and gave them to Yukie.

"I couldn't." She said holding the shoes in her palms.

"Please wear them." Kageyama said as he pulled out some clothes for him to change into later. Yukie grudgingly put on the shoes as Kageyama sat on the bed and said, "You're so hot you know that right?" Yukie looked down to ground and pushed a strand of invisible hair over her ear.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said flirting back. She straddled Kageyama's thighs as he sat on the bed and kissing his lips softly whilst cupping his cheeks with her hands. He grazed her bum gently with his fingers and stroked her lower back. Yukie pulled back and said softly, "I should go." They looked into each others eyes for a short while before Yukie clambered off Kageyama and walked towards were her bag was left on the floor. She picked it up, and then her dress and shoes. Kageyama followed her to the elevator where the waited silently for the shuttle to arrive.

When the lift arrived at Kageyama's floor, Yukie stepped into the glass elevator and as she turned round to face Kageyama, he was already next to her and there lips met. Yukie was surprised to begin with but quickly she adapted and moved her lips while Kageyama's. Kageyama pulled out softly and smiled at her as he stepped backwards out of the lift. The doors closed and Kageyama flipped up two fingers to her signalling a 'goodbye' and the elevator left Kageyama's floor.

Kageyama was washing himself in the shower when his phone starting ringing. He quickly wrapped a towel round his waist and walked into his bedroom where he answered the phone. "Good evening Kageyama." Kiyoko said over the phone.

"Good evening Kiyoko." Kageyama replied, drying his hair with another towel.

"I'm just calling to tell you that the press was surrounding Yukie but your driver took her home."

"Fuck, is she alright? Those bastards won't leave anybody alone."

"She's fine sir. Also Daichi and Suga are on their way up."

"I'm glad, and perfect I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Kiyoko. Have a safe journey home."

"Thank you sir, I will." Kageyama hung up the phone as he heard the lift ding. Daichi and Suga walked out and called,

"Kageyama?"

"In here." Kageyama replied. Suga and Daichi walked into Kageyama's bedroom.

"Last time I was here. I had a sight to see didn't I Tobio." Suga said nudging Daichi who looked green with envy.

"That was not my intention I can assure you. I tricked Nishinoya into thinking we had sex and he freaked out. It's slightly offensive but then again he is gay and I'm not. It's also reassuring for Asahi that he was so upset that he had cheated on him." Kageyama said walking into his wardrobe.

"Noya is so in love with Asahi it's insane." Daichi said. "Saying that Asahi never stops talking about him does he babe?"

"Not really." Suga agreed.

"You two are the same. All over each other. However your relationship is quite domestic, which is cute." Kageyama said as he left his wardrobe now clothed with tight jeans and olive green shirt in his hands. Suga and Daichi looked at each other lovingly and smiled. Kageyama pulled on his shirt and said, "You're here early."

"It's not that early it's quarter-past eight and you are supposed to arrive before nine anyway." Suga replied. He sat on Kageyama's bed but then stood back up saying, "I bet this hasn't been washed since I rang earlier."

"You are correct." Kageyama said laughing.

"He was having sex with Yukie when I rang." Suga told Daichi.

"I was not having sex with Yukie when you rang. I was asleep after having sex with Miku." Kageyama corrected. Daichi smirked and said,

"Two times in the space of twenty-four hours...Nice work boss."

"Thank you." Kageyama said as he tucked in his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. He combed his hair the mirror and sprayed after shave on.

By the time Kageyama, Daichi and Suga had reached the ground floor, it was 8:45. Kageyama had poured a few shots before they left the apartment but luckily wasn't slurring his words yet. He thought he had always held his alcohol pretty well and like Tanaka, was normally the last to leave the bar and the last to eventually throw up. That is of course, if Kageyama drinks. He wasn't particularly interested in drinking heavily but if anybody gave him a White Russian, Vodka Martini or a Screwdriver, the game would be changed. Suga knew that getting Kageyama to come tonight was a stretch so he would have to give Kageyama one of those drinks for him to enjoy himself.

The three men got into Kageyama's awaiting limo after being swarmed by paparazzi. His driver closed the door on the men as the cameras continued to flash until the door was tightly shut and the blacked out windows made sure that the photographers couldn't get anymore photos of them. They drove to the club entrance which was also lined with paparazzi but luckily they all thought they were seeing half-naked women dance around on poles; however they were actually going underground to the gay bar. "Noya said he's already here and has reserved a large booth in the corner. 'It's huge' he said." Suga said as they walked through to the stairs descending down into the bar.

The bar was pretty busy. Men sat along the bar, talking, drinking and making out. Kageyama felt very uncomfortable as he leant over the mahogany bar table to order a drink and two men clearly very much drunk and horny, viciously made out and bumped into Kageyama many times as they tried to throw their tongues further down the other's throat. He grabbed his drink along with Suga and Daichi's and made his way over to the booth were Nishinoya and Asahi sat with a newly arrived Suga and Daichi.

"Kageyama!" Nishinoya yelled obviously already intoxicated by the many shot glasses that lay scattered on the table.

"Good to see you Noya. Asahi." Kageyama replied putting the three drinks on coasters that lay about the table. He sat down next to Suga as he started to talk to Nishinoya and Asahi. He joined in in the conversation for a while before deciding to get another drink. Kageyama got up from the booth and walked over to an empty bar stool. He perched on the seat and ordered a White Russian which, to his delight, was served there. A man who had stubble lining his jaw and hair that flopped over slightly turned to Kageyama and said, "Where's your guy?" He had obviously had been drinking as Kageyama could tell by the slurring of his words and the strong stench on his breath. Kageyama ignored the man as he had no interest to flirt with this guy or even communicate with him. "I am talking to you." The man persisted pulling Kageyama's shoulder round so he was facing him. "Don't ignore me I know you want me." The man moved closer to Kageyama who incidentally moved backwards away from the drunken man. "Come on sugar, lets get out of here."

"I'm straight." Kageyama said reaching for his glass.

"And I'm not drunk."

"No I'm straight." Kageyama pushed the man away with his free hand but couldn't shove him off him.

"Why are you in a gay bar then?" The man said before he forced himself on Kageyama who smashed the glass on his head and stalked off forgetting to order another drink.

"Where's your drink?" Suga asked as Kageyama sat back down beside him.

"I got hit on by this dude so I smashed the glass on his head." Kageyama answered.

"Was he cute?" Suga asked eagerly but getting a glare from Daichi next to him. "I mean, that's awful Tobio." Kageyama sat chatting with his friends until the door from the stairwell opened and in walked a huge crowd of men. Oikawa came through first pulling Iwaizumi along by his hand.

"Tobio! What a surprise to see you here?" Oikawa said in a high pitched tone.

"Bullshit, you knew I was going to be here." Kageyama replied.

"Lads lads lets not this feud or whatever this is ruin the night." Iwaizumi said sitting down between Oikawa and then Tsukishima once he had sat down. The booth soon filled up as more people came and sat down. Kuroo had ordered a tray of tequila shots and insisted everybody take one. Salt first, then shot, then lime. All the men licked a bit of salt of the rim of the glass, downed the shot and then sucked on the lime. Kageyama breezed through the shot so did Tanaka who after finished yelled,

"Woooo!" The others winced as the liquid burned their throats and the sour lime stung their mouth. Kageyama found he enjoyed the shot and lime and wouldn't have minded doing the same one again. But Kuroo wanted to mix it up and be adventurous and ordered straight vodka shots. These were taken with salt and lemon and as before Kageyama and Tanaka breezed through them. Kuroo and Bokuto linked arms with each other and took their shot that way. Akaashi and Tsukishima evidently were not fazed by the shot and drank theirs with no enthusiasm. Yamaguchi squirmed as he swallowed the liquor and sucked on the lemon. Oikawa made a scene as always and stood up to take his drink and then shared the lemon with Iwaizumi like in 'Lady and the Tramp'. Suga and Daichi did the same but Kageyama wasn't as repulsed by them as he was with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He figured it was because Oikawa was trying to keep their kiss going for as long as possible, where as Suga and Daichi seemed to share more of a loving passion. Iwaizumi pulled out from the lemon and blushed bright red. Nishinoya and Asahi linked arms like Kuroo and Bokuto and then started making out after that. He noticed none of the men were bothered by the occasional moans and sloppy sounds coming from the couple and he just presumed that it was the norm. Kageyama found that going out with his friends was enjoyable and since he hadn't been out for a while, went all out. He drank every shot that was ordered and participated in every drink that he was dared to drink. Issei Matsukawa and Takahiro Hanamaki drank more and more shots alongside Oikawa and Iwaizumi and the four laughed and drank into the night.

The door to the stairwell opened again and Lev, Yachi and Hinata walked in. All of them were greeted by drunken 'hello's' and a tight embrace from Bokuto who then sat down next to Kuroo laughing. Akaashi rolled his eyes and continued talking quietly with Tsukishima who seemed just as disinterested at the commotion as Akaashi was. Kageyama looked over at Hinata who sat in between Lev and Yachi and waited for him to look over at him. Kageyama could tell Hinata was trying very hard to stray his gaze away from him but after Kuroo had forced the new trio to drink the same amount of shots the rest of them had, Hinata looked towards Kageyama who was laughing and talking with Iwaizumi.

"So, how's Yukie?" Kuroo called over to Kageyama whilst standing and resting his foot on the table. He had a beer bottle in his hand and Kageyama noticed their was a mischievous glisten to his eyes.

"Fine." Kageyama replied, finding the whole booth fall silent. He glanced over to Hinata who had grew pale and looked down to the ground. Kageyama found himself puzzled at the man's changed expression.

"He had sex with her this afternoon." Suga added in, smiling proudly. He was drunk for once and Daichi was the one who was sober. Well soberer than Suga. The booth gave a loud 'woooo' and Oikawa said,

"Well done Tobio." He pulled Kageyama into a tight embrace which shocked him but he didn't push him away. Oikawa saw Iwaizumi's look and said, "Awe don't be jealous Iwa-chan. You're turn will come later." He winked at his husband who blushed bright red and huffed in disbelief. He couldn't believe Oikawa.

Suddenly, Hinata got up from the booth and ran up the stair well. Everybody was confused as to why he left and Lev said, "Probably gone to throw up." The booth laughed but Kageyama didn't seem convinced. He shuffled his way through the legs and many couple who were making out, for example; Yamaguchi was straddled Tsukishima; Oikawa was straddling Iwaizumi; Suga straddled Daichi and Bokuto was trying to force himself onto Akaashi who pushed him away. Kuroo was dancing drunkenly with himself as Kageyama passed him to get up the stairwell. He reached the upstairs and looked for Hinata. The paparazzi had left which was a relief. Kageyama found Hinata round the side of the club and walked up to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Kageyama asked.

"I needed some air." Hinata replied. He propped himself up using the wall as he stumbled over.

"Is everything alright Hinata?" Kageyama stepped closer to Hinata and used his hand to push Hinata's shoulder up to reveal his face more. Kageyama noticed tear had make a mark on Hinata's cheeks and his eyes were blood shot. "Hinata?"

"Everything is fine." Hinata said dismissively.

"Is it about Yukie?" Kageyama asked knowing full well it was even if Hinata wouldn't admit it.

"No. I said I'm fine." Hinata hissed.

"Okay." Kageyama said. He stood there waiting for Hinata as he knew he would spill out everything after a while. Alcohol is a bitch.

"Fine. It's about Yukie. Of course it's about Yukie. She's so pretty and the way you talk about her makes me so jealous. I want you to talk about me like that. I want you to have sex with me after work and go on dates with me and be caught by paparazzi coming out of a restaurant with me. And I want you to say you love me." Hinata said before pausing. "I want you to hear me say I love you to." Hinata lifted his head up and kissed Kageyama. He brought his hands off the wall and cupped his cheeks. Kageyama was so shocked at what was happening he froze. Hinata's eyes were shut and he kissed Kageyama with as much passion as he could muster. "I love you Kageyama." Hinata said as he broke from the kiss. He then walked past Kageyama and back into the building leaving Kageyama speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama starts losing himself to Hinata, and there's nothing he can do to stop him.

Kageyama stood outside for a while after Hinata went back inside. He was still in shock over what had happened and he couldn't quite process his feelings over it. This wasn't what he wanted was it? Or what Yukie just a distraction from Hinata. The taste of Hinata still lingered on Kageyama's lips and he didn't quite understand why he wanted Hinata to come back outside so they could do it again. Kageyama walked back inside and sat down next to Suga. "What was all that about?" He asked as Kageyama sat next to him and poured himself a shot. 

   "Nothing." Kageyama said as he knocked back the burning hot liquor. He drank many more shots to the surprise of the rest of the group. Next thing he knew he was doing body shots of Oikawa and him and Iwaizumi were taking it in turns drinking from Oikawa's stomach. Kageyama thoroughly enjoyed himself and as he took the lime out of Oikawa's mouth he realised that he had a bit too much to drink; however he licked the salt, drank the shots and sucked the lime over and over, some from Iwaizumi, some from Oikawa and some from Suga. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had left the club, so had Akaashi and Bokuto, and Nishinoya and Asahi. Lev and Yachi shared body shots and the group shared body shots together. Each person took it in turns to lie on the table and give body shots, and then to take body shots of someone else. When it was Kageyama's turn, he took of his shirt to reveal his perfectly toned body and lay on the table. Oikawa took his turn first and approached Kageyama in a very sensual way. As he licked the salt from off Kageyama's navel, Kageyama giggled and Oikawa was hit on the head by Iwaizumi who grabbed his face and kissed it. "But I haven't done the drink yet Iwa-chan." Oikawa took the drink from just above Kageyama's jean line and sucked on the lime from Kageyama's mouth. He then turned to Iwaizumi and made out with him. As each person, licked, swallowed and sucked on the salt, the tequila shot and the lime, Kageyama became more and more relaxed. He giggled as Suga circled Kageyama's navel with his tongue and as Daichi took the lime from his mouth, smiled up at the lights that were on the ceiling. Oikawa was giving head to Iwaizumi sat at the booth which got a round of applause and a cheer from the drunk group. It was Hinata's turn to take the shot and Kageyama suddenly felt a tight knot in his stomach. 

   As Hinata stood up and hovered of Kageyama, the room appeared to fall silent. Except it didn't, but Kageyama felt like it was just them in the room. Hinata bent over and licked the salt from Kageyama's navel. Kageyama shuddered under his touch unlike he had from the others. Hinata made eye contact with Kageyama throughout the process and Kageyama could feel himself go harder. Hinata noticed this and as he picked up the shot glass from his pant line, Hinata gently grazed his finger over Kageyama's slowly growing bulge and smirked cheekily. He downed the shot and then leant over Kageyama's face to take the lime. His hands were either side of Kageyama's face and all Kageyama wanted to do in that moment was kiss him tenderly and fuck him into the night. He resisted the urge to pull away the lime and smashed his lips on Hinata's but he could tell Hinata wanted to do the same as his gaze dropped from his eyes to his lips. He took the lime after a moment of staring and leant back up. He sat back down and sucked on the sour fruit. 

   Kageyama sat up after giving everybody their body shot and watched as Tanaka lay down on the table and positioned the salt and shot where he liked. This meant that the salt was on his nipples and the shot was in between his legs. The men all laugh when they saw Suga crawl over Tanaka and take the salt from his nipples and drink the shot from in between Tanaka's legs. Kageyama sat there in silence watching each man take the body shot from Tanaka and pondered. He wondered what would have happened if he had just kissed Hinata when he was at his penthouse. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't had sex with Yukie. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't caught Hinata masturbating over him. Kageyama was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise it was his turn to take the body shot until Oikawa released his mouth from Iwaizumi's cock and said, "It's your turn Tobio." Then Oikawa put his mouth back around Iwaizumi's cock and got a loud hiss from Iwaizumi. Kageyama tried not to look at Oikawa and Iwaizumi as he had never actually seen another man's penis before. When he was a young teen, he expected his friends and him to have ejaculation contests but seeing as his friend's all turned out to be gay, that never happened because otherwise it would have been a bit strange for Kageyama. The only 'straight' person in the group. 

   So Kageyama took the salt, shot and lime from Tanaka who was enjoying himself and sat back down. Kageyama felt incredibly tired, and also incredibly drunk. At least he wasn't passed out like Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Daichi. Suga had also passed out and was curled up next to Daichi. lev and Yachi fell asleep with Yachi's head on Lev's shoulder and a bit of drool dripping from her mouth. As the body shots went round everybody else, one by one the rest started to fall asleep in the booth. Oikawa had fallen asleep with his mouth still around Iwaizumi's dick and Iwaizumi had passed out with his cock still deep in Oikawa's throat. Kuroo and Tanaka were on the empty dance floor and Hinata was sat silently at the booth. It was just him and Kageyama sat at the booth as everybody else had left or was passed out. Kageyama watched Kuroo and Tanaka dance and attempt to drink their drinks that sloshed around and by the time they came and sat down at the booth, their glasses were empty and they hadn't even drank any. "I'm so drunk bro." Kuroo said addressing the booth. "Is the feminine version of bro - broess?" Kuroo asked the air. Tanaka responded with,

   "Wouldn't it be sis?" 

   "So would the plural of that be sissies?" Kuroo burst out laughing and fell over onto Tanaka, where they both passed out. It was just Hinata and Kageyama in the club and the medium volume of the music. Kageyama walked past Hinata to grab some buckets just in case his friends were sick. Hinata cough awkwardly and followed Kageyama who jumped when he saw him next to him. 

   "Let me help." Hinata said taking two of the buckets from Kageyama's hands. 

   "Thanks." Kageyama said awkwardly, picking up two more buckets and walking over to the booth where he placed one by Iwaizumi and Oikawa and the other by Suga and Daichi. He then looked around at the sleeping drunks and sighed. "I'm gonna get going." Kageyama said to Hinata.

   "Okay." There was a brief moment of silence where both men didn't quite know what to say. _Do I say see ya later? Do I hug him goodbye? Do I fist bump?_ Kageyama thought. He decided to just walk out of the club but as he reached the stairwell door, Hinata called after him, "Ignore what I said earlier. I shouldn't have said anything." His eyes shone with tears and Kageyama felt the knot in his stomach tighten.

   "I can't exactly forget it." Kageyama said back, fiddling with his fingers in front of him and looking down at the ground.

   "Oh okay." Hinata said as his voice quivered slightly. 

   "I'll see you at work." Hinata nodded and smiled stiffly. Kageyama stared at Hinata for a moment. He noticed his eyes were bloodshot from a distance and he had bags under his eyes. "Get some sleep Hinata." Kageyama turned and walked up the stairwell before Hinata could say another word.

 

When Kageyama got home, he rushed to the bathroom as he was in very great need of a piss. In 6 hours he hadn't had pee and he felt his bladder was going to explode. He pulled down his zipper and took out his penis and peed. He relaxed soon after he flushed the chain and discarded all his clothes as he hopped in the shower. He felt disgusted with the salt that lined the perimeter of his naval and the fact that 9 or so men's (and Yachi's) saliva was covering his abdomen. As he went to wash his genital area he noticed that his penis was very much hard and erect. Kageyama hadn't experienced any pain which he thought was strange seeing as his cock was as hard as a rock and twitching. He based the fact that he wasn't experiencing any pain on the alcohol and began to wash himself. Kageyama thought that it wasn't abnormal to have a boner since it's natural to get them without any prompt so he just neglected his erect penis; however as he rubbed the soap over his genital he shuddered. It felt so nice that as Kageyama was already very intoxicated with alcohol, it wasn't unexpected that he started to jack off. 

   Kageyama's boner of course was prompted by Hinata and his cock hadn't gone down since Hinata licked the salt from Kageyama's body. Kageyama sunk down the wall of his shower and stroked his cock, letting the water run down his face and body. He began to move his hand up and down his length starting slow and then increasing the pace. He moved his finger over the head and wiped away the precum with a shudder and used it as a lube. Kageyama closed his eyes and let his mind drift off to Hinata. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He felt awful for Yukie but he couldn't help it. Hinata was constantly on his mind. As Kageyama remembered Hinata hovering over his body and licking the salt from around his naval, Kageyama's cock twitched intensely so Kageyama gripped harder and increased the pace. 

   After a few moments, the bathroom was filled with grunts and groans as Kageyama thrust his hips into his hand to pull himself closer to his climax. All the while, he was thinking of Hinata and everything that had happened since he had started working at Tobio Kageyama Industries. He thought about that night when he cooked food for them both and they chatted easily. He thought about finding Hinata masturbating to him in the men's bathroom. He thought about calling his name whilst having sex with Yukie. He thought about the kiss and how it felt when Hinata had grazed his bulge with his finger as he picked up the shot glass from the rim of his jeans. With that feeling in mind and an image of Hinata's burning brown eyes staring into his own, Kageyama came in his hand and let out a loud groan that filled the marble bathroom. 

   He opened his eyes to find the milky coloured substance mix with the shower water and drip of his hand and into the drain. Kageyama stood up and shook his head in disbelief. _Had he really just cum over Hinata?_ Kageyama was too tired to put on some clothes so after he dried himself, he climbed under the covers naked and fell asleep in an instant. 

 

Kageyama's annoying alarm clock started beeping at 5:00 only an hour after Kageyama had got home last night. He smacked the top of the clock onto snooze and lay back on his bed. He brought his hands to rest on his forehead and sighed heavily. He remembered everything from last night which was unusual considering the amount of alcohol Kageyama had induced. He remembered the body shots and the drunken conversations. He even remembered -unfortunately incredibly well- Oikawa giving head to Iwaizumi and Suga and Daichi making out. He also remembered his encounter with Hinata. Kageyama replayed their chat over and over in his head and couldn't forget the kiss they shared. He remembered the taste of Hinata and his smell as he leant in to the kiss. It was very abrupt however and Hinata pulled out quickly, but Kageyama could clearly remember the feeling. 

   Last night was eventful, Kageyama decided. He was still tired from having little to no sleep but decided to wake anyway. He had a flight to Russia tomorrow so he needed to finish of the work here before flying away. Of course Kageyama tried to forget his own sin that he had rendered in the shower last night but in vain. He couldn't stop thinking about seeing Hinata at work today and wondering if Hinata would remember anything from last night.

Kageyama didn't feel ill however the amount of alcohol had a endured last night did have an affect on his appetite. He wasn't expecting anybody else to come into work that day and he thought it was a slightly stupid idea to go out on a Thursday night but he didn't mention it. He changed into his work attire, picked up his bag, phone and wallet and left his penthouse. Kiyoko greeted him with a simple hello and Kageyama replied a muffled hello back. He heard Kiyoko laughed which she tried to disguise into a cough as he approached the counter. "Could you get my car please?" Kageyama asked politely.

"Are you sure that's the best idea sir? Considering you came home with a very strong stench of alcohol about you." Kiyoko replied; however still dialing the number for his garage.

"My car please Kiyoko."

"So, how's Yukie?"

"Why does everybody keep asking how she is? She is perfectly fine so I am aware." Kageyama slammed his hand down on the desk with anger. Hinata was playing on his mind and the thing he wanted the least was people talking about Yukie.

"You're car is here sir." Kiyoko said with an awkward cough.

"I'm sorry Kiyoko. I've just been a bit sleep deprived."

"It's alright sir. Have a good day."

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Kageyama said as he walked through the revolving doors and into his car.

He decided to go for a drive. He hadn't been out by himself in a while. He hadn't even sat in his own car that was being driven by himself for a long time. The Ferrari purred away from the kerb and Kageyama suddenly felt incredibly free. He wasn't dressed appropriately but Kageyama decided to go back to his high school and climb in through the open into the volleyball gym and practice. He hadn't played volleyball since he graduated and he craved the roundness of the ball in his hands. The car sped along the empty freeway and he arrived at his old school in the nick of time.


	8. Chapter 8

Kageyama got out of his car and climbed through the little window that had a broken hinge which enabled him to push open the glass pane and crawl through. The gym was dark as it was early morning so the sun hadn't risen. The lights flickered on as he pressed down on the switch. Luckily, the cupboard that held the cage with the blue and yellow volleyballs in, was open so Kageyama wheeled the cage into the main gym and took off his suit jacket and tugged his tie off. He picked up the ball and held it in his hands. He felt at peace as he stared down at the swizzling ball in his hands. Kageyama walked over to the court and breathed in deeply. He wasn't expecting great results as he hadn't played since high school. Kageyama placed another ball at the other end of the court as a target and walked over to the back of the court. The ball flew into the air after Kageyama released it from his hands and prepping for his jump serve. His eyes focused on the other ball and as his hands connected with the ball, locked onto that area like a sniper. The ball flew through the air with immense speed and knocked the other ball flying out of the way. Kageyama landed with a thug and a bend of his knees and looked up. He watched as the balls rolled slowly to a halt and smiled proudly. _Still got it_. He picked up another ball and did the same. This time aiming for the top left hand corner. The ball hit the corner point accurately and bounced off to the side. "Still as good as you were in High School Tobio." A voiced said from behind Kageyama. He turned around quickly to see his former coach Keishin Ukai.

"Errr..." Kageyama said awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please don't let me interrupt you." Ukai said motioning for Kageyama to continue. "I haven't seen you around in a while Kageyama." Ukai picked a ball out of the cage and threw it to Kageyama who caught it with a smile.

"I know... I've been busy."

"You play just as well as you did before. Possibly even better, although I'm sensing a release off anger through the power of the ball, am I correct?" Another man called.

"Um..." Was all Kageyama could managed. Out of the shadows of the balcony of the gym walked Ittetsu Takeda, one of the managers of Kageyama's team.

"What's troubling you Kageyama?" Takeda said walking up to Ukai and leaning his head on the taller man's biceps.

"Nothing. I guess I've just got stronger." Kageyama said spinning to ball in his hand. Kageyama was angry at his fucked up emotions but he didn't show it. He had been working out though, so he was stronger.

"Show us your serve again. It's quite admirable."

Kageyama turned towards to net and asked, "Where do you want me to hit?"

"I'll place my water bottle there." Ukai said, jogging over to a spot at the back of the other side of the court and placed his bottle in the middle.

"I want you to stand straight on to the bottle." Takeda added as his husband ran around to droop his arm over the other's shoulder. "Off you go."

Kageyama exhaled before releasing the ball from his hands and running up to the line of the court. He took off from the ground and leapt into the air. His hand hit the ball at the top of Kageyama's swing and flew over to other side. He watched as the ball hurtled towards to bottle and as he landed, it knocked the bottle out of the way with pin point accuracy. He smiled deviously. "Very well done Kageyama." Takeda said as him and Ukai clapped appreciatively.

"So you two finally go together huh?" Kageyama said smiling at the pair.

"Yup. Only a small ceremony." Ukai said kissing Takeda on the top of his head.

"About time." Kageyama said as he walked over to his jacket and tie.

"What about you?" Takeda said turning with Ukai to look at Kageyama who shrugged on his jacket and readjusted his tie.

"Nope. No marriage."

"No special someone?"

"It's complicated but I don't really have time for relationships." Kageyama said, "How did you two get in anyway?"

"We kind of have keys." Ukai said matter of factually.

"There's always time for love Tobio." Takeda said smiling up at Ukai who blushed red in his cheeks.

"Not when you're flying to different continents and constantly replenishing yourself with coffee because there's only 24 hours in the day." Kageyama replied. He found himself feeling a knot twist in his stomach as he walked to the window.

"The door's open Tobio." Ukai said laughing as he watched Kageyama attempt to squeeze through the window.

"Ah!" Kageyama said jumping down from the ledge and laughing.

"Bring Suga and the rest of them next time you visit." Takeda said smiling.

"Will do. Bye coach. Bye boss." Kageyama said leaving the gym. As soon as he got outside, he realised he had called his former boss and coach his actual coach and boss which made him pine for a game of volleyball just like he had done many years ago.  


Kageyama drove to his office which, to his annoyance, took longer than anticipated as the work traffic had begun to pile in. He sat in the morning traffic listening to some music and humming happily along to it knowing his serves were more powerful than in high school and delighted in the fact that his sniper like accuracy was still intact. That was the one thing he had over Oikawa who he had rivalled with throughout High School and competed for the top position. That time came when Karasuno beat Aobajohsai and then winning, going onto Nationals. He always envied Oikawa's killer serve and he aspired to be greater than the Grand King. His accuracy held its own over Oikawa which Kageyama gladly gloated and held against Oikawa ever since he knew him.

Kageyama arrived at his office at seven-thirty which annoyed him greatly. He walked up into his office and placed his phone on his desk. His laptop sat on his desk with it's lid closed. He opened it and began typing away.

After a short while, Yamaguchi came into his office bearing a steaming cup of black coffee. "Omigosh I love you Tadashi." Kageyama said taking the cup off his assistant and nursing it with his hands.

"You're welcome sir. I wasn't expecting to see you today after last night." Yamaguchi said leaning on the edge of the arm of one of the armchairs.

"I wasn't thinking of coming in today either but I'm meeting Ushijima and Tendou in Russia tomorrow so I need to finish up here." Kageyama responded sipping his coffee hesitantly. "I wasn't expecting anybody to be here."

"I wasn't supposed to come in but I forgot something and I saw your car so I thought I'd clock in for today. Believe me Tsuki put up a fight for me to stay at home. My ass still hurts from his spanks last night, I don't think we've had sex that good for a while."

"Tmi." Kageyama chuckled.

"You're missing out Tobio. You don't get fucked when your straight, but when you're gay, it works both ways. Dick and prostrate, best decision of my life." Yamaguchi folded his arms over his chest and smiled.

"If you say so."

"Hinata's in today as well. Nobody else is though. That kid works too hard." Yamaguchi stood up and walked to the door. "Enjoy the caffeine." He walked out of the door and closed it behind him. Kageyama wasn't expecting anybody to be in work today, especially not Hinata. After last night, he wasn't sure whether Hinata would feel comfortable shadowing Kageyama anymore; however, that thought was erased as Hinata burst through the doors and said,

"Good morning Kageyama. You're in rather late today."

"I-er-I went back to Karasuno actually. I spoke to Ukai and Takeda. They got married, did you know?" Kageyama replied baffled at the boy's amount of enthusiasm this early in the morning.

"I didn't, good to know." Hinata walked over to his desk and said, "I forwarded some emails from Tsukishima over to you. I'm not sure why he emailed me. Anyway, I best be off, I've got work to do." Kageyama noticed Hinata's eyes were red and there were bags under his eyes.

"Okay... thank you. Are you sleeping Hinata?"

"Of course." Hinata turned to leave the office quickly. Kageyama thought this was rather unusual.

"Hinata wait." Kageyama heard Hinata inhale sharply and stop in his tracks, his back still turned to Kageyama. He turned round after a moment's pause.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Not a thing." Hinata said laughing and turning on his heel swiftly. Kageyama noticed this as well and thought this was suspicious.

"One more thing Hinata." Kageyama said. Hinata paused again and turned around reluctantly.

"Yes?"

"I'm going away for a few days to Russia so I won't be here. Feel free to contact me if you have any major issues... tell Yachi too."

"Okay... Have a nice flight Tobio." Hinata turned and left quickly. Kageyama was still slightly confused at Hinata's enthusiasm and his urgency to leave his office just as he had entered it.  


Hinata of course remembered everything. Right down to the red blush that appeared on Kageyama's cheeks after he had kissed him. Right down to the smell of Kageyama as he licked the salt off his abdomen. He couldn't tell Kageyama that he noticed his growing erection when doing the body shots, or that Kageyama made him go insane with lust and make him cum over the sheets at night. He felt himself falling deep under this spell Kageyama had on him and he didn't know whether he wanted to fall in deeper or to get the fuck out.  
  
  


Kageyama worked until his coffee mug ran out and the exhaustion from his lack of sleep hit head on. He stretched his arms out and yawned. It was only four o'clock but Kageyama felt like he had been working for weeks. He tied up loose ends with emails and quotes and invoices as he packed up his belongings to leave. He packed his laptop after sending the last email to Ushijima regarding the meet up and zipped up the bag. Kageyama picked up his phone and bag and left the office and locked it. "I'm heading home Yamaguchi." He said to his assistant who sat typing away at his desk. "There's no need for you to work anymore, take the rest of the day off. I'm sure Tsukishima will be delighted for you to arrive home early, we'll all be able to see the present he'll give you." 

   "How do you know for sure that he'll give me a hickie?" Yamaguchi said closing down the tab he had been working on.

   "Because I, like Tsuki, like to mark what's ours." He walked to the lift and called back. "Tell Hinata to go home and good luck with Kei." The elevator came moments after and Kageyama walked into the shuttle that brought him to the ground floor. He left the offices and drove his Ferrari home. Kiyoko nodded politely towards him as he walked through the closing doors of the elevator, he smiled back at her. The lift took Kageyama up to his apartment where he kicked off his shoes and tugged at his tie which had been tied tightly around his neck. He unbuttoned his shirt as he laid down on the couch and shrugged off his suit jacket picking out his phone and laying that beside him. The white material bent under his body and Kageyama sighed as he had a break for the weekend, and a few days after that. He brought his hand up to mouth as he chew on the knuckle of his index finger. It was a habit of his, an old one at that. He used to always bite it during exams and certainly in the privacy of the toilet stall before a volleyball match. He never let on his was nervous for the match, seeing as he had a strong reputation for his quick sets and killer serves. He was brave, but was always under so much pressure of himself. But always managed to succeed in what he needed to. Tsukishima helped with his exams which we was eternally grateful for. 

   Kageyama picked up his phone and decided to call Yukie. He would have to apologise for being away since they seemed to have a 'thing' going on. Although Kageyama didn't really know what it was that they had going. Was he bisexual? Was she a distraction? He continued chewing on his knuckle until Yukie answered the phone and Kageyama said, 

   "Hello Yukie." 

   "Hi! What's up?" Yukie said. _What's up_. Kageyama hated that phrase. Why couldn't people just simply ask what the caller wanted to ring the callee about, what's up had too many inferences which confused Kageyama but he never let that on to anybody.

   "I'm just calling to tell you I'll be away for a few days." 

   "Awe, that's a shame. I was hoping we could go on a date for Valentine's Day. It's not normal for the girl to ask the guy but I'm not normal so." Kageyama picked up on Yukie's seductive tone and surprised himself when he rolled his eyes. He guessed she was just a distraction after all.

   "Never mind." Kageyama said bluntly, wishing he could leave the conversation and order food as he found himself hungry whilst walking around the kitchen and peering into the fridge. 

   "I'll make it up to you when you get back." 

   "Ok." 

   "When do you get back?" 

   "Thursday." Kageyama lied. This flight was due back at home on Tuesday but he wanted to get a start on the deal with Tsukishima before he decided what to do about Yukie and their 'relationship.' 

   "Awe that's two days late for Valentine's day... We'll have a belated Valentine's Day?" 

   "Ok." 

   "Is everything alright Kageyama?" Kageyama heard Yukie stop walking and he heard the faint crunch of something.

   "Yeah, everything's fine. I should go, I have packing to do." Kageyama lied once more. 

   "Yeah of course. I'll see you when you get back. Have a safe flight." 

   "Bye."

   "Bye." Kageyama hung up the phone and chucked his phone down on the counter top next to the fridge. He pulled open the huge black doors and scanned the contents of the cooler. It was bare. Except for the dozen cartons of milk and a few pieces of salad. Kageyama huffed at the emptiness and decided to call for his favourite meal. He rang his favourite food delivery service - one he used to eat at all the time when he was in High School. His team used to go and get food all the time after practice and Kageyama figured this would bring back many memories. 

   As Kageyama waited for the food to arrive, he rummaged around in his wardrobe to find his suitcase which was tucked away under a mountain of shoes boxes. He wheeled the small suitcase into his bedroom and opened it up, laying it on the freshly made bed. Kageyama never noticed that his bed was made every day when he came home and he admired his maid for being very discrete and quick. The suitcase lid flopped onto the sheets and revealed the small space where Kageyama would pack his clothes. He changed into a black hoodie and black jeans. His hair ruffled as the black material fell over his head but he just ran his hands through it and it resumed its usual form. Just as Kageyama finished buttoning his jeans, the phone rang.

   "You're food is here Tobio." Kiyoko said through the phone Kageyama had answered with his voice. 

   "Thank you Kiyoko. Send him up." Kageyama replied standing up from sitting on his bed as he pulled off his socks and chucked them into a washing basket beside his wardrobe. The lift dinged shortly after Kiyoko had hung up and out walked one of Kageyama former rivals Kyoutani Kentarou. His hair was still as Kageyama remembered. Blond with two perfectly straight lines of black starting at his hair line at the front and running around the perimeter of his head. His eyes were still narrowed but his face looked more relaxed and calm than it was in High School as Kageyama had remembered. He figured that was due to Kyoutani's boyfriend Yahaba Shigeru. Yahaba had that effect on people. 

   "Hello Kyoutani. Long time no see." Kageyama replied as he stood face to face with the blond.

   "That'll be 1,825¥." Kyoutani said bluntly, not to Kageyama's surprise. Kageyama picked his wallet out of his suit jacket and handed Kyoutani the money in cash. He took the food bag from the man and Kyoutani called the elevator again. 

   "How are you Mad Dog?" Kageyama sniggered as he recalled the nickname. 

   "Don't call me that." Kyoutani stepped into the lift and Kageyama laughed. The doors closed as Kageyama placed the food bag on the counter top and brought out the metal container. He opened the box and smelt his favourite dish ever. Pork curry with an egg on top. The smell filled the kitchen and Kageyama inhaled the glorious aroma. He took out a fork and sat on one of the bar stools and tucked into his meal. Even though it was only quarter-past five, Kageyama felt that the dish could fill him for the night. This was proven as Kageyama had shovelled the succulent meat and the spicy sauce and felt himself grow fuller and fuller and the empty gap that was there from not having lunch was filled.  By the time Kageyama had finished his meal and cleared away the kitchen it was quarter-to six and he decided to ring Suga. The phone rang out for quite a while before Suga answered.

   "Hiya Kageyama!" 

   "Hello Suga. I was wondering if I could ask you a favour." Kageyama said walking into his bedroom and lying on the bed. 

   "Sure go ahead. _Daichi stop it_." Suga responded.

   "Okay, so I'm going away to Moscow for a few days to meet with a client and I need someone to house sit." 

   "Daichi and I can do that perfectly. _Daichi stop it. Wait a minute_." 

   "Thank you so much Suga." Kageyama said ignoring Suga's desperate attempts for Daichi to stop. 

   "You'r-r-e welcome. _Daichi not there ohmigosh_." 

   "Is everything alright?" Kageyama stifling his laughter with the rim of his jumper. 

   "Ye-yes thank you. _Babe please stop for two seconds_." Suga laughed and shuddered into the phone. 

   "I heard a stop Suga you know what that means." Kageyama heard Daichi say in the background. He heard Suga moaned slightly.

   "I have to go Tobio. I-I-'m sorry about this." 

   "Don't apologise to me Suga, apologise to my ears." Kageyama said finally letting out his chuckle he was holding in.

   " _Daichi slow down please. Ah!_ Safe-safe journey Tobio. We-we'll be at your place tomorrow." 

   "Thank you." 

   "Ahhhhh!" Kageyama hung up the phone as Suga moaned once more and laughed. He punched his phone into his hoodie pocket and walked into his bedroom. He through open his wardrobe doors and started picking out clothes for him to take to Russia. 

   Two hours later and Kageyama was only half way through packing his things into his case. It had taken him a long time to decide what to take and not to take and decided on warm clothes since the weather Kageyama had researched for the trip, had show forecast to be rather chilly.  He had jumpers and jeans folded neatly into his case and had two suits laid on the bed in suit covers. His slacks hung on coat hangers inside the cover and paired with a matching coloured suit jacket. He packed a dress shirt and bow tie just in case and placed his cosmetic bag into the case. Kageyama then covered up two other suits and placed them on top of each other on the bed. He saved one for the morning and hung that on the handle of his door. Everything he needed was packed. Kageyama managed to squeeze in a couple pairs of trainers for lounging and polished black shoes into the case before it was busting at the seams. Seeing the struggle, Kageyama opted for a larger suitcase and unpacked everything and repacked it into a bigger black suitcase which accommodated all this belongings nicely. He had room to fold in his chargers and outlets that he would need to charge any items. The suitcase closed over easily this time and Kageyama wheeled it out into the main room. 

   It was eight o'clock when Kageyama had closed the wardrobe doors over and carried the suit covers into the main room and placed them on the coffee table in front of the white couch. 

   Kageyama thought he had better shower so he stripped off and stepped into the hot water. He had been too busy this afternoon and evening what with work and packing that Hinata hadn't even crossed his mind but as he let the water run over his body, his thoughts found their way to where Kageyama was trying to conceal them and he began to think of Hinata. Unnervingly, he began to wonder if Hinata would forget him whilst he was gone and fretted over the fact that Hinata would move on without Kageyama telling him how he really felt. Kageyama's thought swam back to the Thursday night when they shared their first kiss and how Hinata gently caressed his bulge as he necked the shot. This angered Kageyama because he had never though this way about anybody before and was still rolling around with stabilizers. He rested his head against the cool pane of the wall and sighed. _Maybe this trip will help things cool off._ Kageyama stepped out of the shower and dressed himself back into his hoodie but kept his jeans off. 

   It wasn't late when Kageyama settled down to sleep but he figured he had better get as much sleep as possible as there was a six hour delay from Japan to Russia which meant Kageyama would have to work for later than he would usually. He nodded off under the red satin covers and his head in the crevice of the two pillows at the head of his bed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kageyama woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock at five am. He rolled over and smacked his hand on the top of the digital clock and it turned off the continuous beep. Rubbing his eyes, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and yawned. He got up and slowly walked into the main room where he poured himself a pint of milk and stood by the window and drank it whilst looking onto the skyline that was being to light up and the sky was eliminated by the sunrise over the horizon. The sun partially peeped over the land and set the sky with orange and pink for the sunrise. Kageyama washed his glass in the sink and set it back in one of the glass cabinets that lined the wall. He wandered back into his bedroom and got dressed. His private jet was due to set off at half-seven which gave him plenty of time to dress, pack the last few items and then drive to the airport. Fastening his tie around his neck, Kageyama used one hand to unscrew the top of his aftershave and spray it generously around his body. He brushed his teeth in the bathroom and turned off the lights as he walked past. As Kageyama managed to squeeze the last few items he had to pack into his suitcase that was situated by the elevator, he rang his driver to pick him at the front of his building and take him to Odate-Noshiro Airport where he would board his private jet and fly off to Moscow to meet Ushijima and his husband Tendou. Kageyama checked around his penthouse for the last time to check he had packed everything that was necessary and picked up his briefcase, laptop case, phone, wallet and keys and quickly scribbled a note to Daichi and Suga which he left on the counter top before he called the lift and went down to the ground floor. Kiyoko greeted with a smile and took his keys from his hand. "Thank you Kiyoko. The safe please if you will." Kageyama said as Kiyoko closed her fingers around the set of keys.

   "As always. Have a nice flight sir." Kiyoko replied as she turned to unlock a door and enter.

   "Goodbye Kiyoko, I'll see you soon."

   "Goodbye sir." Kageyama walked out of the revolving doors and into the car that awaited. His driver took his case before Kageyama clambered into the back with his briefcase and laptop case in his hands.

   An hour-and-a-quarter drive later and the car pulled up to front of the airport. Many airport staff were there to greet Kageyama and help him with his luggage. He told the staff politely that he could managed his own but they took them anyway and escorted him through customs and security before settling him down into a restaurant in duty free. Kageyama had gone through the safety precautions with ease and was sat down in the restaurant within fifteen minutes of his arrival. Many items had to be scanned and he was held up by the airport manager who decided to chat with him about some advertising. Kageyama hadn't listened to any of that and had just nodded along politely with the small, plump, bald man. He was seated at one of Akaashi's restaurants as the business man had restaurants across Japan and many elsewhere in Asia. Kageyama wasn't particularly a big eater so he just ordered a black coffee and pulled out his laptop and phone which he placed on the table in front of him. The staff at the restaurant fussed over him greatly as there weren't many people sat in the restaurant and this became quite annoying as he just wanted to work and drink his coffee in peace. He hadn't flown in a while. 3 months max but he had forgotten how much of a favourite he was with the ladies at the airport. But his new found interest in men had made him less flirty and more blunt with the trying attempts of many of the women, but they soon backed off after a few brave girls had the courage to ask him if he wanted a fill up of his coffee but he didn't return any tone of seductiveness or try and flirt back. Kageyama was pleased that they had stopped pestering him and one woman came and asked him if he wanted a fill up, which he accepted, instead of a crowd who hid behind each other whilst one brave hen asked the question. He noticed that this lady was quite attractive. Blond hair, blue eyes and she had a very attractive smile however Kageyama merely look at this girl as a human being rather than a new target for his dick to penetrate. After she brought him his coffee, he continued typing away at his computer having no interest in starting a conversation with the lady.

 

   At quarter-past seven, Kageyama was greeted once again with the plump man and was escorted to his private jet at gate number twenty-five. His bags were taken into the hands of a few employees who then trailed behind Kageyama was he followed the man to the gate. His passport was checked and he was lead out onto the runway. It was a small airport and Kageyama's private jet was located at the last gate of the only terminal. He was met by his pilot and two of the three cabin crew that were on board the plane. They smiled pleasantly as Kageyama climbed the steps into the plane. His bags were offloaded onto the cabin crew who then brought them into the jet after Kageyama. He turned right and walked through a narrow door and into the seating area. It had four sets of chairs. Two with a table in front of one chair like at a restaurant and then the other two sets of chairs which were spin-able and had small tables next to them already prepared with a selections of Whiskey and Gin. 

 

   Kageyama walked over to the chairs with the table in front of them and sat down. He knew all too well that he couldn't drink whilst the plane was taking off and he had to be strapped in during take-off. The cabin crew placed his bags in some racks at the back of the plane in their compartment area. Kageyama gazed out of the window and down onto the runway. He saw the flaps on the wings wiggled which he knew to be a sign that they were preparing to back onto the runway. He was alone on the plane as the cabin crew had seated themselves at the back of the plane. Kageyama wasn't reminded of the precautions that we given necessarily aboard commercial airlines so as soon as Kageyama had buckled his seat belt, he felt the plane push back and level itself with the runway. He wasn't fazed by the sudden change of speed as the aeroplane sped along the runway towards the other side gathering speed as they hurtled along the tarmac. The plane lifted off from the ground and you would have thought that the bottles of whiskey and gin would have fallen over; however, they stayed put but Kageyama didn't question the physics involved with keeping the bottles on the table as the plane tilted into the air gathering altitude. 

 

   Soon enough, the speedy little jet had levelled off and it was safe for Kageyama to walk freely around the cabin. Firstly he unattached the buckle from the holder and stood up from his seat. He then poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat in one of the spin-able chairs. He occasionally sipped on his alcoholic beverage and reclined of the white leather seat. After a few sips, Kageyama's glass was empty which surprised him as he wasn't a big drinker. However, he happily poured himself another glass and pressed one of the many buttons on the control pad that was embedded in the arm of the seat. The floor opened up slightly and a small black screen rose from the ground. The flight was going to take at least 18 hours so Kageyama had a lot of time to waste on crappy TV shows and films the in his opinion, were pointless and lacked enthusiasm. Furthermore, he switched over to the sport channel and watched some skiing which slightly amused him when people fell over. He acted as a small child when a skier started tumbling down the ski slope and chuckled to himself before attempting to regain his composure. 

 

   After a short while of watching that sport, Kageyama requested for some food. A pretty black haired lady walked out and offered him a menu, expecting a flirty response from the usual flirty Kageyama. However, she was met with a smile of gratitude before Kageyama turned his attention towards the delicacies on offer. As it was his private jet, they stored Kageyama's favourite meals but since he had already had pork curry the day before, he decided to go with his favourite Ramen noodles he used to eat when he was kid. He had requested that the package meal was aboard his flight because it was comfort food, and let's be honest, if the plane were to crash, he would want his last meal to be something from the heart. Even though the noodles tasted incredibly artificial and cheap, it tasted of home and as Kageyama sucked on the stringed carbohydrate, he relaxed and enjoyed watching the skiing. Noodles weren't typically a breakfast food, be that as it may, Kageyama had no interest in following suit with the stereotypes and ate his noodles with content.  

   It was half eight when Kageyama looked at the clock and he was bored already even though he had only been flying for an hour. It was going to be a long flight, Kageyama decided as he still saw the land of Akita state, Japan. He flicked over the channels and thought that a better way to pass time would be to get some milk, some popcorn, and watch a horror film. So after ordering his pint of milk and large bowl of popcorn, he switched over to a horror film, pulled down the blinds and watched away 3 hours of the flight. Some may say that horror films at half eight in the morning is very unusual, but what about Kageyama's life at the moment was normal. 

 

   He hadn't thought about Hinata for those three hours whilst watching blood and guts splat across the screen; however, as the credits faded on the screen and Kageyama removed his earphones from his ears, his thoughts drifted over to Hinata. He couldn't stop himself thinking about which he so desperately wanted to as he was already hundreds of miles away from Hinata and no possible way to feel his skin against his own. Kageyama could feel his member growing harder under his tight black slacks and as he pinned over Hinata, he couldn't withstand the pain any longer so he rushed to the small bathroom and locked the door. He unzipped his trousers revealed his very large boner. His grey boxers were already stained with Kageyama's precum and as he pulled his penis out of his pants, it throbbed viciously and wept even more precum. He rested his head against the wall of the toilet and lifted one leg up onto the toilet seat. His balls were exposed as he pulled his boxers over his thighs. He grabbed them and squeezed them lightly and let out a small moan which he was ungrateful for as the walls of the toilet were very thin and next to the compartment where the cabin crew were. His member twitched and wept continuously until Kageyama finally gave into the temptation and wrapped his hand around his cock. He let out a hiss as his cold skin from his hands met with the already self-lubricated flesh. Kageyama slowly moved his hand down his length and stroked it softly with his thumb. He was already so hard and filled that it was painful to tease himself with these small actions. Without hesitation, Kageyama started pumping his hand up and down his length and he placed his left hand on the wall to steady himself. His balls flapped around his hand as he also began thrusting his hips into his hand. With his left hand, Kageyama stuffed his tie into his mouth to prevent a sudden outburst. He steadied himself again with his left hand and thrusted his hips faster into his hand. His hand moved quickly along his length as the precum acted as a lubricant which made is movements swifter and smoother. As Kageyama was already very hard and aroused, it wasn't a long time before Kageyama's jaw was clenched around his tie and he was drooling. A few pumps later, Kageyama came and squirted up the wall of the toilet. It squirted so much that the semen dripped down the wall. He was empty and exhausted. His forehead was lined with sweat and his hand was covered in his own cum. 

 

   The water from the tap wasn't exactly boiling but Kageyama attempted to sterilize the wall in which he had squirted onto and washed his hands with soap, scrubbing at all the crevices just in case he found anymore cum. He wouldn't be surprised if he didn't managed to clean up every spot as he had projected a lot, more than any other time, and had emptied himself within a few minutes. His dick was floppy and hung against Kageyama's grey boxers which had a small darker grey patch on but he just tidied himself away and unlocked the bathroom door. No of the staff had noticed, well, hadn't said anything, about Kageyama's incident in the bathroom so he just sat back down and watched some more films whilst eating a selection of peanuts and fruit.  

 

 The journey was tiresome and Kageyama grew incredibly bored through the 18 hours about the jet. However, to past the time, Kageyama watched multiple (in his opinion) crappy films and listened to music whilst trying to nap. This past at least 7 hours which Kageyama was tediously looked at his watch wishing away the time. He had not been to Russia for some time and was looking forward to seeing Tendou, err and Ushijima. He had flown to Europe to business meetings there, however Russia had been on his list for quite some time. Kageyama wondered if there would be snow on the ground like last time and he hadn't seen the white snowflakes in a while. Japan had been quite neutral where the weather is concerned so he was excited for the prospect of cold weather. The cold didn't seem to bother Kageyama so he hadn't packed any winter items, especially as he had no intention of going outside unless absolutely necessary. Unlike some, Kageyama was not fazed by the freezing temperatures or the lack of sunshine because in his mind, he had more important things to worry about, such as, collecting the information he needed for his work and also checking up on his rival businesses in Russia. 

   The flight continued to be extremely boring so Kageyama shut the blinds and remotely moved his chair into a bed and slept. It was unusual for Kageyama to sleep during the day but little did he realise, that he was more stressed than he'd ever been, but he would never admit that. 

 

   Soon enough, and to Kageyama's relief, the warning light for landing came on and he was awoke from his nap by the black-haired air hostess and was told to fasten his seat belt for landing. He rubbed eyes tiredly but quickly resumed consciousness and sat up for landing. The wheels of the jet touch down on the Russia soil and Kageyama quickly jumped of plane and made his way to customs. He was checked and scanned for security reasons and was then let through to the departure gate. As he walked through the doors after being escorted by another airport manager, he spotted a tall man who was dressed in a tailored suit just like his own but he had a hat on and was holding a sign that read his name in gold writing and as Kageyama approached the man, he saw Ushijima and Tendou's company's name on the bottom and he guessed that the men had sent a car for him. Kageyama followed the man towards the black car whilst he carried Kageyama's suitcase and Kageyama carried his briefcase and laptop case.  

 

   After a sometime driving, Kageyama pressed a button on the ceiling of the car and the black screen separating him from the driver slid down and Kageyama said,

 

   "Excuse me, but I was just wondering what time we would be arriving?"

 

   "Approximately one hour and seven minutes sir." The driver said with a Russian accent.

 

   "Thank you." Kageyama said reclining on his chair and pressing the button allowing the screen to again appear between the driver and himself. He watched the cars fly by as they drove along the highway and he pondered about.

 

 

   About an hour later, the car pulled up to a set of electric gates and stopped as the driver leant out of the window and pressed a silver button on a keypad on a small tower of bricks just to right of the car. The gates soon opened and the car pulled up the huge driveway. From where they were, Kageyama couldn't see the mansion he knew Ushijima and Tendou lived in and he had forgotten how long their driveway was. As the car drove up the lane, Kageyama looked upon the snowy grass and the leafless trees. Much different to in Japan. He continued to look around as the car followed the path up to the mansion and shortly after pulling through the gates, they approached the house and the car stopped. The mansion was just as big as Kageyama remembered it to be with its peaked roofs that made it look like a castle. Ushijima was waiting in front of a set of massive wooden doors with his husband stood next to him. Both their faces neutral but as Kageyama's door opened and he stepped out Tendou's face broke into a smirk and walked slowly towards Kageyama with his hand outstretched for Kageyama to shake. He took it with his free hand as the other held his briefcase and laptop case. "Good to see you Tobio." Tendou clasping his other hand on top of his other and then releasing it.

 

   "And you." Kageyama replied, walking up the steps towards Ushijima whose face still bore a neutral expression.

 

   "Ushijima, long time no see." He squared up to Ushijima on the top step and tilted his head ever so slightly so he could look into his eyes.

 

   "Tobio." Ushijima said dismissively. He hadn't changed at all since High School. Kageyama thought as Ushijima turned one-hundred-and-eighty degrees and walked towards the wooden doors. He was followed by his red-head husband, Kageyama and then the driver with Kageyama's bags. "Tendou can show you to your room." Ushijima turned left and walked through an archway into another section of the mansion. Tendou smiled at Kageyama who then followed him up the grand marble staircase and along the many corridors.

 

   "Why do you have all these bedrooms?" Kageyama asked as he trailed after Tendou who navigated through archways and staircases.

 

   "They came with the house. Normally, Ushijima has many business clients from Europe to stay and the main business from France bring many men who need many bedrooms so I guess they get used."

 

   Kageyama hummed with satisfaction with Tendou's answer. "I can't say we haven't had sex in every one of these rooms." Tendou said turning his body slightly towards Kageyama so he could get Kageyama to see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

   "Thanks Tendou." Kageyama said sarcastically. Tendou reached one of the doors and turned the door handle and pushed it open. The white double doors opened to reveal Kageyama's suite. As he walked inside, there was a small table with a huge plant up on it and as he walked further inside, he was met with a seating area which had plush pillows lining the seats and a marble coffee table in the middle of the two opposite seats. The room extended to many other rooms; a huge bedroom; ensuite; dressing room; study and a hall. Kageyama hid his excitement at the grandeur of the room. Tendou clicked his fingers and the driver placed Kageyama's case into the dressing room.

 

   "Sleep. Wake up when you do. Ring the buzzer next to your bed when you want breakfast or if you need any assistance. I might say the maids are very seductive so you might want to keep it in your pants, if you're still that way anyway." Tendou said holding his hands behind his back.

 

   "Thank you." Kageyama said walking towards the French doors that lead out onto a balcony which overlooked the gardens.

 

   "Goodnight Kags." Tendou said walking out of the room and closing the door after the driver had also left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been preoccupied with work. I hope you understand xoxo


End file.
